Mondnacht
by Pepperann
Summary: Es ist Mondfest auf Vegeta-sei und tradirionell verbringen die Männer die Nächte dieses festes mit einer Frau. Der Sklavin Skeije wird es himmelangst und so versteckt sie sich im Obergeschoss des Schlosses, in den Räumen von Prinz Vegeta ...
1. Kapitel 1

Gedankenverloren streichelte sie das schwarz-braune Bündel in ihrem Schoß, ihren einzigen Freund auf diesem Planeten. Sie liebte dieses Tier und wenn sie es eines Tages schaffen würde die Codes für den Hangar und die Raumkapseln zu knacken würde sie ihn mitnehmen. Die Erde, ihre Heimat existierte nicht mehr, aber irgendwo musste doch noch ein Planet existieren, auf dem sie sicher leben konnte, ohne versklavt zu werden. 

Das kleine Tier piepste und schnurrte leise, als sie das weiche Fell an seinem Bauch streichelte. Sie waren sich auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen, was sicher daran lag, dass sie die einzigen ihrer Art auf diesem verfluchten Planeten waren. Der kleine Hugh, wie sie ihn nannte, war genauso ein „Mitbringsel" von einem Beutezug gewesen, wie sie. 

Der Unterschied bestand nur darin, dass sie mit ihren Peinigern kommunizieren konnte und somit auch deren Befehlen zu folgen hatte, wenn sie überleben wollte. Und das wollte sie. Sie war zu stolz einfach aufzugeben. Irgendwann würde sie diese blöden Codes knacken und von hier verschwinden. 

Jetzt war ihre größte Sorge aber, sich zu verstecken. Schließlich wollte sie ja überleben und das würde sie sicher nicht, wenn einer der Saiyajin sie finden und zu Nappa bringen würde. In weniger als einer Stunde, also um Punkt Mitternacht würde das Fest und damit auch die Jagd beginnen.

Das Mondfest war eines der Feste, was nur alle paar Jahre auf Vegeta-sei gefeiert wurde. Die noch ungebundenen Männer machte sich dann über junge Sklavinen her und zwangen sie in ihre Betten. Das wäre alles nich so schlimm, wenn diese Kerle nicht so verdammt stark wären. 

Sie hatte einmal mitgehört, wie sich zwei andere Sklaven darüber unterhalten hatten. Sie hatte gesagt, dass keine der Frauen diese „Prozedur" überlebt hatte. Nun hatte sie noch das Pech, dass es ein besonders großer und hässlicher Saiyajin offensichtlich auf sie abgesehen hatte. Schon seit Wochen brüstete er sich damit, dass die Sklavin Skeije in der ersten Nacht des Mondfestes ihm gehören würde. Skeije hatte an diesem Abend nur wenige Meter von Nappa entfern gestanden und hätte beinahe einem Jungen Mann dem Wein in den Schoß gekippt, als sie das hörte. 

Eine Welle von Ekel und Panik hatte sie buchstäglich überrollt und sie hatte zitternd den Krug auf die Tafel im Thronsaal gestellt und war unverrichteter Dinge hinaus gerannt. Viele Augenpaare waren ihr gefolgt und auf einem Gesicht am Ende der Tafel hatte sich ein kaltes und wissendes Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Königs geschlichen. Er wünschte Nappa viel Spaß mit seinem Fang und war innerlich ein wenig neidisch auf ihn. Skeije war nicht gerade unattraktiv, sie war zwar auch keine Schönheit, aber die Mischung aus ungebrochenem Stolz und Unschuld in ihrem Wesen machten sie begehrenswert. Sie wäre beinahe seiner würdig gewesen, wäre sie eine Angehörige seines Volkes. Aber das war sie nicht und es ziemte sich nicht für den König das Bett mit einer einfachen Sklavin zu teilen. 

Auch der Blick seines Sohnes war der jungen Frau gefolgt. Er hatte geistesabwesend beobachtet, wie sich ihre langen lila Haare hin und her bewegten, als  sie den Saal stürmisch verlies. Nappa genoss zwar seine Gunst, aber nur weil er stark genug war, um mit dem Prinzen beim Training für ein bis zwei Runden mit zu halten. Aber der Kommandant hatte so gut wie nichts in der Birne. Innerlich hatte der Prinz gegrinst, weil die Sklavin nicht sonderlich dumm wirkte. Nun war sie vorgewarnt und sicher würde sie einen Weg finden sich Nappas Sinnen zu entziehen, wenn es so weit war. Bis Zum Fest war noch genügend Zeit und vorher durfte er sie nicht anrühren, das verbot die Tradition.

Vegeta selbst würde an den Feierlichkeiten und der folgenden Jagd nicht teilnehmen. Er hatte nicht vor sich zu paaren. Außerdem empfand er es als Schwäche seinen eigenen Hormonen ausgeliefert zu sein. 

Die Stellung des Mondes in diesen Nächten sorgte immer dafür, dass die männlichen Saiyajin besonders „triebgesteuert" handelten. Oft genug hatte er es am eigenen Leib erfahren und ist in seinen Räumen beinahe verrückt geworden. Seine Schreie waren ungehört geblieben und so sehr er auch an den Türen rüttelte, sie blieben verschlossen. 

So würde es auch diese Jahr wieder sein, ein Diener würde den jungen Prinzen auf seinen Befehl hin in seinen Gemächern einschließen und erst dann die Türen wieder öffnen, wenn der Mond seine Stellung gewechselt hatte. 

Bis dahin würde die Luft in seinem Quartier wieder nahezu kochen und ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich breit, wenn er daran dachte. Von Außen war jedoch nur seine kühle und beherrschte Maske zu sehen. Niemals würde er zeigen, was in ihm vorging, denn Gefühle bedeuteten Schwäche...

Skeije hatte inzwischen den kleinen Hugh auf ihren Arm genommen und suchte nach ihrem Gerät, was sie extra zum knacken der Zugangscodes gebaut hatte. Als sie es endlich hatte rannte sie hinaus auf den gang und lief die durchdachte Route durch das Schloss. 

Um diese Zeit war mit Sicherheit keiner Mehr auf den Gängen, nicht mal mehr Wachen. Alle hatten sich im Thronsaal versammelt und warteten trinkend und plaudernd auf Mitternacht. 

Schnellen Schrittes wanderte sie durch die dunklen Gänge hinauf in das oberste Stockwerk. Mit etwas Glück würde sie eines der Gästezimmer finden und sich dort im Wäscheschacht verstecken. 

Allmählich wurden die Stimmen leiser und sie lief langsamer. Hugh zitterte in ihrem Arm verhielt sich aber trotz seiner Angst ganz still. Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie die geschmückten Wände. Überall hingen Wandteppiche und große Bilder. Der Mond schien durch ein großes Fenster am Ende des Ganges. 

Und Endlich hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Mit zitternden Händen legte sie das Gerät auf das Schloss an der Tür und schaltete es ein. Es piepste leise und sie hoffte, dass es niemand hörte. Schweiß hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und sie sah sich zitternd in dem dunklen Gang um. Endlich, nach fünf unendlich langen Minuten blinkte ein grünes Licht neben der Tür und das Schloss klickte leise. 

Sie nahm das Gerät ab und schlüpfte durch die Tür. Erleichtert schloss sie sie wieder und lehnte sich kurz dagegen. Dann legte sie ihr Gerät an die Innenseite der Tür an und betätigte einen anderen Knopf. Wieder das Piepen und die Maschine begann die Tür von innen zu schließen. Als erneut das grüne Lämpchen aufleuchtete war auch die zweite Hürde geschafft. Sie nahm das Gerät von der Tür und wollte sich in dem Raum umsehen und nach dem Wäscheschacht suchen, als sie bemerkte, dass sich etwas hinter ihr bewegte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Nur schemenhaft nahm sie eine Gestalt wahr, die sich bedrohlich vor ihr aufbäumte. Ihre Arme erschlafften als sie sah, um was es sich handelte und der kleine Hugh sprang piepsend auf den Boden um gleich danach in einer Ecke zu verschwinden.

Skeije starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Gestalt vor ihr. Es war das, wovor sie sich in dieser Woche verstecken wollte, es war ein Mann ... 

Bitte um Kommies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Kapitel 2

Und da bin ich schon wieder! Ich frage mich selber, warum mir die Geschichte so leicht von der Hand geht. Vielleicht, weil sie schon so lange in mir schlummert? Oder weil ich immer wieder selber gespannt bin, wie es weiter geht.

Außerdem sitzt gerade ein braun-schwarzes Fellbundel auf meinem Schoß und piepst zufrieden vor sich hin .... wer weiß, wer weiß

Ja, es handelte sich zweifellos um einen Mann, die breiten Schultern und die im Gegensatz dazu recht schmalen Hüften wiesen eindeutig darauf hin. Auch wenn die Angst und die Panik noch immer in ihr wüteten stellte sie wiederwillig fest, dass ihr gefiel, was sie sah...

Als die Gestalt jedoch langsam begann auf sie zu zu gehen, einige Meter lagen noch zwischen ihnen, merkte sie zuerst, wie furchtbar heiß es in dem Zimmer war. Die Luft schien beinahe zu kochen und es war ihr, als würde es mit jedem Schritt, den der Mann näher kam noch heißer werden. 

Zitternd lief sie rückwärts, nur um schließlich an die Tür zu stoßen und panisch festzustellen, dass die Flucht, nach dem Verschließen der Tür, so gut wie sinnlos war.

Mit dem nächsten bedächtigen Schritt des Gegenübers konnte Skeije auf Grund des einfallenden Mondlichtes das Gesicht des Mannes sehen. Das Blut schien ihr in den Adern zu gefrieren, als sie erkannte, in wessen Gemächern sie sich verstecken wollte. 

*Wenigstens sterbe ich schnell, es sieht ziemlich wütend aus!* stellte sie nüchtern fest. Ausgerechnet an den stärksten musste sie geraten. Das Schicksal meinte es offensichtlich nicht gut mit ihr. Es war bekannt, dass Vegeta sogar noch stärker als sein Vater, der König, war und außerdem ohne mit der Wimper zu Zucken jede Art von Ungehorsam mit dem Tod bestrafte.

„Was willst du hier!" zischte der Prinz bedrohlich leise. In seinem Inneren kochte es. Er hatte die Angst und die Panik die sie quälten schon gerochen, als sie seine Tür geöffnet hatte. 

Seine feine Nase hatte sofort erkannt, um wen es sich handelte und dass es vor allem eine Frau war, die sich da in die Höhle des Löwen gewagt hatte. Er konnte sich beinahe nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie roch so gut! Ihre Angst trug nicht gerade dazu bei seine „innere Unruhe", wie er es zu bezeichnen pflegte, zu stoppen.

„Ich w wollte mich verstecken, v vor Nappa!" antwortete die junge Frau mit zitternder Stimme. Vegetas kurz unbeherrschter Blick hatte ihr Angst gemacht, auch wenn es nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde war. Aber seit diesem Augenblick war es ihr, als könnte sie noch immer sehen, was in ihm vorging. *Er hat Angst, ich kann es fast schon riechen! Er hat Angst die Beherrschung über sich zu verlieren.* dachte sie überrascht.

„Schlechtes Versteck!" knurrte der Prinz unwirsch und fing blitzartig, für Skejiea Blick beinahe nicht wahrnehmbar, das kleine Tier ein, was sie mitgebracht hatte. Diese sah ihn inzwischen ärgerlich an „Ich weiß selber, dass ich keine gute Wahl getroffen habe!" sagte sie wütend, besinnte sich aber gleich eines besseren, als sie ihren kleinen Freund piepsend in Vegetas Griff herumzappeln sah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, er würde doch nicht dieses kleine unschuldige Tier ... sie wollte gar nicht erst daran denken.

„Deins?" fragte er knurrend, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Eigentlich wollte er wütend sein, weil sie hier so einfach eingedrungen war und es auch noch wagte ihn anzukeifen aber der Geruch der Angst ging schon wieder von ihr aus und innerlich grinsend fühlte er sich  entschädigt. Skeije zitterte wieder.

„Bitte, tu ihm nichts, er hat doch nichts..."-„Mach die Tür auf!" unterbrach er sie. Sie sah ihn zuerst äußerst verwundert an, machte aber schließlich, was er gesagt hatte. Während das Gerät den Türcode knackte beglückwünschte sie sich selbst. *Er lässt uns gehen, ich fasse es nicht, ich dachte schon, es wäre jetzt aus!*, freute sie sich innerlich, andererseits empfand sie es als irgendwie traurig, sie war dem Prinzen noch nie so nah gewesen, hatte in noch nie so ... unbekleidet ... gesehen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er keine attraktive Erscheinung war, ganz im Gegenteil, er war mit Sicherheit der begehrteste Mann im Schloss, nicht nur wegen seinem Titel. Sicher war sie auch die einzige, die je gesehen hatte, was in ihm vorging. Aber dieser Teil in ihr hielt sich sehr bedeckt und ziepte nur unterschwellig an ihren Nerven.

Endlich leuchtete das Lämpchen auf und das Türschloss knackte. Vegeta war so schnell an der Tür, dass sie beinahe vor schreck gestorben wäre, als er sie zur Seite, und damit von der Tür weg stieß. Sie beobachtete verwundert, wie er die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete und das kleine Tier mit Schwung aus seinem Zimmer beförderte. Skeije lief zur Tür um ebenfalls das Zimmer zu verlassen, aber vor ihr Schlug Vegeta die Tür zu und sah ihr drohend in die mintgrünen Augen. „Du nicht!" knurrte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und drückte ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden den Knopf zum Verschließen der Tür. Danach nahm er den Apparat ab und zerdrückte ihn demonstrativ vor ihren Augen in seiner Hand. Panik machte sich wieder in Skeijes Geist breit und sie versuchte die aufkommende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf, sie wollte nicht so sterben, das war so erniedrigend. Sie war einmal eine stolze junge Frau gewesen und hatte damals zu einer Freundin gesagt, lieber würde sie über offenem Feuer gebraten als vergewaltigt zu werden. Und jetzt trat das ein, was sie schon immer gefürchtet hatte. Ihre Versklavung war erniedrigend gewesen, aber sie hatte nie ihren Stolz verloren, das hie würde allerdings jeden ach so winzigen Funken ersticken.

Vegeta indessen grinste jetzt hämisch, als er sah, wie die hübsche junge Frau zu beben begann und sich Tränen ihren Weg über die Wangen bahnten. Er wollte jetzt eigentlich sagen „Dummheit muss bestraft werden, jetzt musst du deinen Fehler ausbaden!" stattdessen hörte er sich sagen: „Denkst du ich lasse dich wieder gehen? Nappa wird dich in der Luft zerreißen wenn er mitbekommt, dass du dich versteckt hast." 

Er fragte sich selbst, wieso er das gesagt hatte und er fragte sich auch, wieso er sie nicht rausgeschmissen hatte, aber dann wurde er wieder von einer Welle der Lust überschwemmt, als er sah, wie sich ihre Brust unregelmäßig hob und senkte. Den Sklavinnen war es nicht erlaubt so etwas wie Büstenhalter zu tragen und als ihm das in den Sinn kam konnte er beinahe nicht mehr an sich halten. 

Skeije bemerkte schon wieder diesen Blick und wie er begann plötzlich schneller zu atmen. Erschreckt stellte sie fest, wie süß er dabei aussah, so hilflos seinen Trieben ausgeliefert. Außerdem war seine Haut schweißnass und glänzte im Mondlicht, in ihrer Heimat wäre jede normale Frau bei diesem Anblick ohnmächtig geworden, es war ein Bild für die Götter. 

Auch an ihr ging der Anblick nicht spurlos vorbei, sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie darüber nachdachte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er mit ihr ... ein wohliger Schauer brannte in ihrem Unterleib und die Panik war wie weggeblasen. Was wenn sie sich nicht währen würde, wenn sie einfach mitmachte? 

Ihr Blick wurde träumerisch und sie musterte weiter seinen muskulösen Körper. Er trug nur eine Art weite Shorts und stand mit leicht gegrätschten Beinen, geballten Fäusten und offensichtlich nach Beherrschung ringend vor ihr und starrte sie unverwandt an. Er starrte sie an, als hätte er noch nie eine Frau gesehen. Schließlich blitzte etwas in seinen Augen auf und da war wieder seine kalte Maske. Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seine Schwäche.

Das kleine Fellbündel rollerte ein ganzes Stück weiter, bis es mit einem erschreckten Quieken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand anstieß. Schließlich entrollerte es sich und blieb kurz auf dem Rücken liegen. Wenn jemand das Tier in diesem Augenblick gesehen hätte, so hätte er gedacht ein Lächeln um das kleine Mäulchen zu sehen. Es hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt und den Prinzen ein wenig „bestrahlt", um ihm die Beherrschung zu erhalten. 

Die Bestimmung würde sich erfüllen und ein starke Thronfolger würde entstehen, aber noch nicht in den nächsten Nächten. Erst in der letzten Nacht, in von jetzt an gerechnet genau 6 Tagen würde er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können. Bis dahin war er aber mit Skeije in seinen Räumen eingesperrt und hatte genügend Zeit ihre anderen Vorzüge zu entdecken und ihm am Ende den Grund zu nehmen, sie einfach zu töten. Im Moment hielten ihn seine eigenen Triebe davon ab. Sie blieben so dosiert, dass er sich nach ihr verzehrte, aber dennoch die Beherrschung behielt. 

Das kleine Wesen klopfte sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter, was für eine geniale Taktik! Und alles nur mit ein wenig Telepathie, sehr einfach!

Fröhlich piepsend hüpfte das kleine Tierchen auf den Fenstersims, sprang durch das geschlossene Fenster, als wäre es nicht da, und verschwand schließlich in der Dunkelheit.

Ich warte auf Kommies 

Peppi


	3. Kapitel 3

Als sich der Prinz von ihr weg drehte, was ihn offensichtlich viel Mühe kostete, war Skeije irgendwie enttäuscht. Diese plötzliche Bewegung von ihm hatte sie aber letztlich aus ihren Träumereien gerissen und sie kehrte widerwillig in die Realität zurück. 

Während der Prinz auf eine weitere Tür zulief zählte sie noch einmal alle Komponenten zusammen und die Angst begann unterschwellig wieder aufzulodern und sich mit Nervosität zu mischen. *Ich bin für eine ganze Woche lang mit dem stärksten der Saiyajin in dessen Gemächern eingeschlossen. Dieser Saiyajin ist auch noch der Prinz und leidet gerade unter extrem starken Hormonausschüttungen seinerseits. Ich bin eine Frau und er hat mich so angesehen, als ob er sie gleich verschlingen würde und wahrscheinlich werde ich dabei noch mein Leben verlieren. Na toll! Wo bin ich da nur wieder reingeraten.*

 Der Prinz hatte inzwischen (es waren nur etwa 3 Sekunden vergangen) die angesteuerte Tür erreicht und geöffnet. „Du schläfst da drin!" knurrte er, „Wehe du fasst was an!" - *Charmant wie immer, der gute!*, dachte Skeije, andererseits war sie froh, dass er nicht gleich über sie herfiel. Seine tiefe Stimme hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, aber sie stellte fest, dass sie diese Stimme mochte. Sie war nicht kalt, wie immer, was sicherlich an seinem Zustand lag, sondern eher ruhig und ... warm, angenehm ebend.

 Sie nickte zögerlich, gab ein leises „OK" von sich und lief zu ihm in das Zimmer. Als sie es betreten hatte, hörte sie, wie ihr die Tür geschlossen und von außen verriegelt wurde. *Er hasst diesen Zustand* schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie musste lächeln. *Ein stolzer Kerl, bloß keine Schwächen zeigen. Wie niedlich!*, jede andere Frau hätte sich vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht, aber Skeije glaubte zu wissen, was in ihm vorging. 

Sie war auch stolz und eigentlich hatte sie bis jetzt versucht zu vermeiden, dass jemand bemerkte, wenn  sie etwas bedrückte, oder sie Angst hatte. Die Sache im Thronsaal war eine Ausnahme gewesen und sie hatte zum letzen mal vor jemandem geweint, als ihre Eltern vor ihren Augen getötet wurden und jetzt hatte sie es wieder getan, aus Angst, er würde etwas mit ihr machen, was ihr wehtun konnte. Ja, auch er hatte ihre Schwäche gesehen, aber irgendwie tat ihr das nicht leid. Irgendwie mochte sie ihn, es war wie eine innere Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen. Auch er war ein Exot unter seines Gleichen, wie sie ein Mensch unter lauter Saiyajins war.

Vegeta lehnte indessen von außen an der gerade verschlossenen Tür und atmete schwer. Er hatte es geschafft diese Tür zwischen sich und die Frau zu bringen, jetzt musste er es bloß noch schaffen, die Tür nicht gleich wieder aufzureißen und sich auf sie zu stürzen. 

Dann kam ihm ein Satz in den Sinn, den er von seinem alten Sensei einmal gehört hatte: „Man muss an seinen Schwächen arbeiten und sich dagegen abhärten!", hatte dieser gesagt und Vegeta dann wissend angelächelt. Der kleine Prinz hatte damals gedacht, dass der Sensei seinen Schwanz, der noch so empfindlich war, meinte und angefangen ihn zu trainieren.

Wenn er aber jetzt darüber nachdachte, so waren seine Triebe doch auch eine Schwäche, und etwas, was man überwinden musste. Ohne richtig zu glauben, was er dachte stempelte er die ganze Sache als mentales Training ab und lief hoch erhobenen Hauptes in die Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. 

Er würde einfach anfangen, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Zuerst wollte er versuchen damit klar zu kommen, dass sich die Frau in Reichweite befand, morgen würde er die Tür öffnen und  der Frau erlauben sich frei zu bewegen ... wie er weiter machen wollte wusste er noch nicht, die erste Hürde war schon schwer genug. Vielleicht würde er auch anfangen mit ihr zu reden, aber nur vielleicht. Und am Ende der Woche würde er sie pulverisieren um lästige Zeugen seiner Schwäche zu beseitigen. 

Zufrieden grinsend betrat der immer noch schwer atmende und stark schwitzende Prinz sein Schlafzimmer und beschloss eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen.

Skeije hatte inzwischen registriert, dass Vegeta sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer eingeschlossen hatte. Es war ein recht großer Raum, mit einer riesigen Fensterfront. Sie brauchte kein Licht um die Einrichtung zu erkennen. Schließlich entdeckte sie ein breites Sofa direkt am Fenster und beschloss darauf zu schlafen. Eine Decke lag auch da und die Polster erwiesen sich als äußerst weich und bequem. Viel bequemer, als das Lager, was sie unten im Sklaven Schlafsaal hatte.

*Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich hier sicher...* stellte sie fest und kuschelte sich in die Decke.  Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie müde sie geworden war und schlief schon wenige Augenblicke später ein. 

Auf der Fensterbank über ihr saß ein kleines schwarz-braunes Tier und lächelte in sich hinein. Es lief alles wie geplant.

Eine Spur von Tropfen eiskalten Wassers lief von der Dusche im Badezimmer zum Bett des Prinzen. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich abzutrocknen. Ihm war so heiß, dass er das Wasser als äußerst angenehm empfand. Der Geruch der Frau war noch deutlich wahrnehmbar und er hatte gespürt, wie dieser sich vorhin im Vorraum stark verändert hatte. 

Als wäre der Geruch nicht schon anziehend genug, war er noch reizender geworden und hatte ihm beinahe den Atem geraubt. Er hatte bemerkt, was sie gedacht hatte. Eigentlich sollte er wütend auf sie sein, weil sie keine Angst mehr vor ihm zu haben schien, aber irgendwie gefiel ihm das. Nun lag er auf seinem Bett und versuchte krampfhaft an etwas anderes zu denken. Er lag auf dem Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in der bereits feuchten (vom Duschwasser!) Kissen. Sein Schwanz zuckte nervös hin und her und schlang sich abwechselnd um das linke und das rechte Bein. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien immer wieder die Frau, die nur eine Tür weiter in seinem Arbeitszimmer war und zu schlafen schien. Er fühlte, dass sich ihre Aura nicht mehr bewegte.

Er begann mit seinen Fäusten wild auf die Kissen einzuhämmern, als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er sie sich nackt vorstellte. Was hielt ihn nur davon ab sie sich einfach zu nehmen und dann zu töten? Sie war doch nur eine nutzlose Sklavin... Aber dann fiel ihm wieder das wütende Funkeln in ihren Augen ein, was er gesehen hatte, als er sagte, dass sie sich kein gutes Versteck gesucht hatte. Wie gerne würde er dieses herausfordernde  Blitzen noch einmal sehen... .

Es konnte ziemlich langweilig werden, wenn ihm alle immer nur gehorchten und sie hatte es geschafft ihn ohne Angst anzufauchen, bewundernswert.

Er schwelgte noch lange in diesen Gedanken und wie durch ein Wunder Schlief er bei Morgengrauen ein, das war ihm während der letzten Mondfeste nie gelungen.

Der nächste Morgen kam für Skeije recht schnell. Sie schätzte, dass es so gegen 8 Uhr sein musste, als sie ein lautes gequältes Stöhnen hörte. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf und lief zu Tür um zu lauschen. *Das ist Vegeta! Aber was hat er denn, das klingt ja, als würde er gleich sterben!*

 Sie suchte nach dem Türschloss und begann daran herum zu tippen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und ein total verschwitzter Vegeta vor ihr stand, oder besser versuchte zu stehen. Er hatte eine riesige Wunde am Bauch und trug einen ziemlich verkohlten Trainingsanzug. Er hatte vor zwei Stunden begonnen zu trainieren, aber sein Handicap war einfach zu groß und so hatte er sich im angrenzenden Trainingsraum schwer verletzt. 

Von seinem Arbeitszimmer aus gelangte man in einen Raum, in dem ein Regenerationstank stand und da wollte er hin. Das heißt, er versuchte dorthin zu gelangen.

 Noch bevor er den Raum betreten konnte, gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er drohte zu Boden zu stürzen. Skeije, die von dem Anblick mehr als nur erschrocken war reagierte schnell und legte sich seinen linken Arm um ihre Schulter. „So, hat sich der Herr Prinz etwa übernommen? Also, wo willst du hin?", fragte sie ihn mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Sorge: Vegeta knurrte bei ihrem respektlosen Kommentar, aber er hatte wieder diese Blitzen gesehen, was ihm so gefiel und so beschränkte er sich auf ein knurrendes „Zum Bücherregal an der linken Wand!"  Skeije schleppte den Verletzten wie befohlen zur Wand und setzte ihn auf einem Sessel ab. 

Dann öffnete sie unter Vegetas Anleitung den Türmechanismus, der sich in dem Regal befand. Staunend beobachtete sie, wie es aufschwenkte und den Blick auf einen verborgenen Raum freigab. Automatisch schaltete sich das Licht an und sie erkannte, warum Vegeta ausgerechnet in diesen Raum wollte. In der Mitte stand ein großer Regenerationstank. 

Sie hatte schon einige male heimlich zugesehen, wie schwer verletzte Soldaten in diesen Tanks heilten. „Aha." Sagte sie dumpf und lief zurück um den inzwischen halb bewusstlosen Prinz in den Raum zu schleppen. Sie öffnete mit einem Knopfdruck die Klappe des Tanks und half ihm sich hinein zu setzten. Danach zog sie ihm das Oberteil und die Hose seines Trainingsanzuges aus und begann nebenbei zu schwitzten, nicht nur wegen der Anstrengungen. 

Der Saiyajin war trotz seiner Größe ziemlich schwer und die Tatsache, dass er fast nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war machte es ihr nicht gerade leicht. Als sie ihn aber auszog bekam sie wieder dieses wohlige ziepen in ihrem Unterleib. Jetzt bei Licht hatte sie einen perfekten Blick auf seinen, wenn auch lädierten, Körper. Er hatte wirklich kein Gramm Fett und im Gegensatz zu Nappa passte der muskulöse Körper zu ihm. 

Er hatte inzwischen seine Augen geschlossen und bekam nur noch vage mit, wie sie ihn auszog und vorsichtig die Sonden auf seiner Haut befestigte. Ihre Hände waren so warm, ihre Berührungen so sanft ...

Das kannte er gar nicht. Er hatte Berührungen immer mit Schmerz und Kampf verbunden und jetzt bemerkte er plötzlich, dass es auch anders ging. 

Langsam driftete er unter ihren Berührungen in die Bewusstlosigkeit ab und bemerkte nicht mehr, wie sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, bevor sie ihm die Atemmaske aufsetzte. Danach stieg sie aus dem Tank aus, schloss die Luke und betätigte den Powerknopf. 

Mit einem verträumten und auch traurigen Lächeln beobachtete sie, wie sich der Tank mit der grünen Flüssigkeit füllte und seine sonst so störrischen Haare sanft mit den Bewegungen der Flüssigkeit mitschwammen. *Er sieht so richtig süß aus. Irgendwie entspannt. Aber er guckt immer noch so böse, ist ihm sicher angeboren.* dachte sie und dann verkündete der Computer, dass die Regenerationsdauer bei zwei Stunden liegt. Sie stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen ab und beobachtete die Heilung des Prinzen. 

Ewig hätte sie noch dastehen können um ihn zu beobachten. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie mochte ihn, die Art, wie er Befehle erteilte, wie er mit seinen Soldaten sprach, wie er ging, wie er aß, wie er sie ignorierte, wenn sie ihm beim Essen Wein nachschenkte oder einfach, wie er sie ansah. Besonders vorhin, als er zitternd vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Skeije glaubte einen flehenden Ausdruck gesehen zu haben, zusammen mit der Gier, die ihn noch immer zu kontrollieren schien. 

Und jetzt war er so schwach und lag vor ihr in einem Tank. Sie konnte jetzt einfach die Sauerstoffzufuhr stoppen und ihn umbringen, ohne, dass er es mitbekam. Oder sie könnte flüchten, aber sie tat nichts. Sie wollte es nicht und er schien ihr zu vertrauen. Sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Prinzen und erst recht für einen Saiyajin!

*Wie wird das hier wohl ausgehen?*, fragte sie sich und beobachtete weiter das Gesicht des Mannes, den sie immer mehr mochte. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Etwa 5 Minuten vor dem Ende der Regenerationszeit riss sich Skeije von Vegetas Antlitz (wie poetisch!) los und machte sich auf die Suche nach Handtüchern. Im Badezimmer, wo sie erst mal einige Sekunden an der Tür verweilte um die Größe des Raumes zu bewundern, wurde sie schließlich fündig. 

Sie nahm eines der kleinen Handtücher und noch zwei große mit und lief zurück ins Arbeitszimmer. Vegeta blinzelte bereits und überlegte gerade, wie er in den Tank gekommen war, als Skeije vor ihm auftauchte und ihn erleichtert anlächelte. Sein erster Gedanke galt ihrem Aussehen. Er stellte fest, dass sie nicht ohne war. Die langen lila Haare, die sich um die nackten Schultern schlangen, bildeten einen perfekten Kontrast zu ihren hellgrünen Augen. Die Wimpern und Augenbrauen waren auch dunkellila und verliehen ihr einen geheimnisvollen Anblick. Ihr Lächeln wirkte schüchtern, aber ehrlich besorgt und erleichtert. Vegeta kniff die Augen zusammen um diese, für ihn untypischen, Gedanken zu vertreiben, aber es gelang nicht. Als er das nächste mal in ihre Richtung blickte gluckerte es unter ihm und die grünlich-transparente Flüssigkeit begann abzulaufen. Skeije blickte auf den Monitor und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Vegetas Zustand den Umständen entsprechend normal waren. Seine Herzfrequenz lag noch immer bei weit über normal und seine Körpertemperatur war fieberähnlich hoch. 

Nach wenigen Sekunden war die Flüssigkeit abgelaufen und mit einem Piepsen ging die Luke auf. Auf Vegetas haut war ein grünlicher Film geblieben und weil er sich nicht regte beugte sie sich vor und nahm ihm sowohl Atemmaske als auch Sonden ab. 

Er starrte sie unverwandt an, mit einem misstrauischen Blick begutachtete er die Arbeit der Sklavin und fragte sich, warum sie das für ihn tat. Wollte sie sich einschmeicheln? Das würde ihr nicht viel nützen, am Ende dieser Woche würde er sie töten, das stand fest. Ihr Geruch sieg ihm wieder in die Nase und zwischen seine Beinen begann es zu kribbeln. Als er ihrem Blick folgte und bemerkte, dass sie geradewegs auf seine gerade verhärteten edelsten Teile blickte knurrte er warnend auf. 

Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen und reichte ihm eines der Großen Handtücher. Er wickelte es sich um die Hüfte und nahm ihr das zweite große Handtuch ab um sich den Oberkörper abzutrocknen. Darauf bedacht, ihr nicht zu zeigen, dass das Zucken zwischen seinen Beinen ihr Werk war, schritt er stolz an ihr vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Bad. 

Er brauchte wieder eine kalte Dusche, und zwar schnell. Das eklige Zeug roch abscheulich und außerdem war ihm schon wieder so heiß. Skeije aber lief hinter ihm her und schlang ihm von hinten das kleine Handtuch um die Schulter. Als Vegeta darauf abrupt stehen blieb, begann sie ihm die Haare von hinten zu trocknen, oder zu mindest den Schleim halbwegs zu entfernen, der ihm die Schultern entlang floss. Sie lief schließlich um ihn herum und wischte ihm sanft das Gesicht ab. 

Er schloss die Augen und sie lächelte. Der stolze Prinz war im Moment wirklich sehr empfindlich, was Streicheleinheiten angeht.

„Was tust du da?", knurrte er – „Dich abtrocknen, was sonst?", erwiderte die junge Frau ganz selbstverständlich und sah ihn unverwandt an. Wieder musste sie feststellen, dass er außergewöhnlich gut aussehend war. Die Bewegung in seiner Hose vorhin hatte sie sehr verwundert, andererseits hatte sie sich darüber gefreut. Sie wusste natürlich, dass er sicherlich in diesem Zustand auf jedes weibliche Wesen so reagiert hätte.

Langsam begann die Frau ihn zu nerven. Diese Rumgeschleime mochte er überhaupt nicht, es reichte doch, wenn alle ihm auf Knien hinterher krochen, aber diese Frau war am Anfang so widerspenstig gewesen und jetzt war sie wie die anderen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie nicht darauf bedacht war sich einzuschmeicheln, sondern das aus reiner Freundlichkeit tat, und weil sie ihn mochte.

„Lass das!", zischte er, riss ihr das Handtuch aus der Hand und lief in Richtung Bad.

„Du Baka! Ich wollte doch nur nett sein! Ich habe gedacht, du wärst anders, als deine bekloppten Untertanen und hättest wenigstens ein bisschen was in der Birne, aber offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt. Da hätte ich ja genauso gut mit Nappa die Nacht verbringen können, dann wäre ich jetzt wenigstens tot und müsste nicht auch noch deine blöde Visage sehen. Du behämmerter Kerl von einem Prinzen sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!!!", schrie sie ihm hinterher. 

Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn und sie bebte leicht.

Vegeta traute seinen Ohren nicht. *Wie hat die mich genannt? Baka? Blöder Kerl? Blöd? Ich?*, ruckartig drehte er sich um. Seine Triebe waren für eine Weile in den Hintergrund gerutscht und machten seiner unbändigen Wut platz. 

Jetzt war sie zu weit gegangen, nicht nur, dass sie ihn duzte, nein sie warf ihm auch noch Beschimpfungen an den Kopf und beleidigte seine Rasse. Er sah ihr in das nunmehr wutverzerrte Gesicht und brüllte: „Was glaubst du eigentlich mit wem du hier redest, hä? Du hast mich nicht zu duzen! Und jetzt zu deinen Beleidigungen, die Saiyajin sind  nicht nur ein starkes sondern auch ein intelligentes Volk, verstanden? Bist du eigentlich lebensmüde mich einen Baka zu nennen? Ich bin der Prinz!"

- „Ja ja, ich weiß wer DU bist, Prinz von Vegeta-sei! Der Prinz der Eingebildeten bist du! Plusterst dich auf mit deinem Titel und hast sogar Angst vor dir selbst. Du bist erbärmlich!", das hatte sie jetzt nicht sagen wollen. Es tat ihr leid ihn so zu verletzten und an seinem Stolz zu kratzen. Dabei war es doch gerade diese Schwäche, die sie so an ihm mochte. 

Der Prinz hatte indessen die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. So hatte noch nie jemand mit ihm geredet und vor allem hatte nie jemand seine Schwäche so genau getroffen. Wütend und inzwischen vor Ärger schnaufend sah er sie an.

„Du bist wirklich lebensmüde." Sagte er schließlich mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht und hob seine rechte Handfläche ihr entgegen. 

„Ja, das bin ich. Ich sterbe sowieso in dieser Woche, also ist es mir nur recht, wenn es jetzt gleich passiert. Na los doch, ich warte. Dann bin ich endlich wieder bei meinen Eltern und meinen Freunden!", sie hatte diese Sätze ganz ruhig ausgesprochen und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Endlich würde es vorbei sein. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie die Gemächer niemals mehr lebend verlassen würde und so würde es wenigstens schnell gehen. 

Hugh musste es allein schaffen weiter zu leben. Sie würde ihn vermissen *Verzeih mir, mein kleiner Hugh, ich konnte dir nicht helfen.* , dachte sie noch, bevor sie wieder zu Vegeta aufsah.

Was sie dann sah lies sie aber stocken. Er grinste jetzt noch breiter und hatte den Arm wieder gesenkt. „Nein, ich will das du leidest.", sagte er schließlich, drehte sich um und lief mit einem kalten „Niahahahahahahahah!" in sein Badezimmer.

Skeije fiel auf ihre Knie und holte tief Luft. Sie war so nahe dran gewesen und jetzt quälte er sie wieder. „Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!", schluchzte sie und kauerte sich an der Wand zusammen. Sie zog die Beine und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Ihr war klar, dass sie selbst Schuld hatte an ihrer Misere. Sie hatte Vegeta bis aufs äußerste provoziert und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben befand sie sich in einer ausweglosen Situation. Der Tod wäre ihr willkommen gewesen, aber jetzt wollte er sie leiden sehen und sicher würde er gnadenlos seinen Plan durchziehen.

So, eigentlich wollte ich ja an dieser Stelle Schluss machen, aber ich kann euch doch nicht einfach über Veggie-chans Sinneswandel im Dunkeln lassen...

Ich bin einfach zu freundlich (Veggie hinter mir: Du bist halt nur ein schwaches Erdenweib, viel zu freundlich! Das ist ja ekelhaft), aber egal, so bin ich halt!

Ich hoffe, ich bekomme auch schön viele Kommies dafür !!!!!!

Vegeta war stolz auf sich. Er hatte es geschafft, sich keine Blöße zu geben und ihr einfach das gesagt, was er eigentlich nicht meinte. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie auf die Knie fiel um sich bei ihm entschuldigte, dann hätte er Gnade walten lassen und ihr nichts getan. Irgendwie konnte er das nicht, er konnte sie nicht umbringen. Einerseits wollte er sie besitzen, dann war da noch sein mentales Training und tief in ihm drin war noch etwas, was er bis jetzt nicht herausgelassen hat, aber es war da. Er glaubte zu wissen was es war, aber ihre Worte hatten ihn dazu gebracht es weiter zu verbergen und noch tiefer in sich hinein zu schieben, niemand sollte es sehen.

Und dann hatte sie gesagt, dass sie lieber tot wäre, als mit ihm noch ein paar weitere Tage zu verbringen. Das hatte ihm einen schmerzenden Stich verpasst und das Bedürfnis sie dafür zu bestrafen war noch stärker geworden. Der gehässige Teil in ihm, der in Kämpfen immer die Oberhand hatte, sprach aus ihm, als er sich einredete, er könnte sie als Bestrafung quälen.

Nun stand er unter der Dusche und kühlte sein erhitztes Gemüt ab. Der Streit mit der Frau hatte nicht nur Wut in ihm auflodern lassen. Die Art, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, herausfordernd und todesmutig, und wie sie wütend die Fäuste in die schmalen Hüften gestemmt hatte, hatte ihn wieder erregt. Ein weiterer Grund für ihn so schnell wie möglich das kalte Nass zu suchen.

Skeije kauerte noch immer an der Wand des großen Empfangsraumes, in den alle Räume mündeten. Die Schluchzer waren inzwischen verebbt und sie starrte nur noch abwesend vor sich hin. Dann rappelte sie sich auf und lief wieder in das Arbeitszimmer. Sie wusste nicht warum sie es tat, aber sie nahm Vegetas Sachen von dem Hocker im REG-Raum und verschloss ihn dann. Dann ließ sie sich in einen der großen Sessel fallen und zog die Knie an. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden und beschlossen die Qualen auf sich zu nehmen um nur schnell bei ihren Eltern sein zu können. Abwesend sah sie aus dem großen Fenster hinaus in den regnerischen Vormittag. Das Wetter passte nicht ganz zu ihrer Stimmung, ein heftiges Gewitter mit Sturm und Hagel wäre treffender gewesen, aber es reichte um sie wieder zum Grübeln zu bringen. Ein altes Lied, was sie zu Hause sehr gemocht hatte fiel ihr wieder ein und während sie sich den Text wieder ins Gedächtnis rief begann sie die traurige Melodie vor sich hin zu summen..

These are my Hands

But what can they give me?

These are my eyes

But they cannot see

These are my arms

But they don't know tenderness

And I must confess

That I am usually drawn to sadness

And lonliness has never been a stranger

To me

Love tried to welcome me

But my soul drew  back 

Guilty of lust and sin

Love tried to take me in

These are my lipps

But they whisper sorrow

This is my voice

But it's telling lies

I know how to laugh

But I don't know happiness 

And I must confess

Instead of spring - it's allways winter

And my heart has always been a lonely hunter

Love tried to welcome me

But my soul drew  back 

Guilty of lust and sin

Love tried to take me in

 …

Sie weinte wieder, ihre Mutter hatte dieses Lied genauso geliebt wie sie und oft sogar mitgesungen. Sie weinte um ihre Mutter und um ihren Vater, um ihre Freunde und um alle anderen Menschen auf der Welt.

Und um Vegeta, denn der Text dieses Liedes traf fast auf ihn zu. Er war immer einsam gewesen und war es gewohnt andere zu verletzten, ob mit Worten oder mit seinen eigenen Händen. Ohne es zu wissen hatte sie ihm verziehen und ohne es zu bemerken hatte sie schließlich nicht mehr nur gesummt, sondern leise gesungen.

Vegeta stand in der geöffneten Tür seines Arbeitszimmers und starrte gebannt auf das singende Etwas in seinem Sessel. Er verstand den Text nicht, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich seltsam verstanden. Er sah, wie die Frau seinen Trainingsanzug fest in den Händen hielt und ihre Wange daran strich und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Nicht grinsen, sondern lächeln, sanft und offen.

Sie sah es nicht, aber sie wusste, dass er da war und dass auch in ihm etwas vorgegangen war, das fühlte sie einfach.

Als sie aufgehört hatte zu singen zog sie die Beine noch fester an ihren Körper und verbarg ihr Gesicht vollständig in dem Stofffetzen, der einmal ein Trainingsanzug gewesen war, und sog gierig den Geruch ein, der daran haftete. Es roch so gut, nicht nach Schweiß, sondern einfach gut, nach ihm.

Vegeta beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, dann ging er (duschen, hihi).

Sie schien ihn wirklich zu mögen. Er war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als er seinen Trainingsanzug entdeckt hatte und sah, dass sie ihn nicht wütend in Fetzten riss sondern ihr Gesicht daran schmiegte, als wäre er etwas sehr wertvolles.

Nachdenklich lief er zu seinem Bett und ließ sich rücklings darauf nieder. Sein buschiger brauner Schwanz schmiegte sich wieder an eines seiner Beine und verweilte dort. Er trug wieder einen der Trainingsanzüge, nur diesmal ohne Brustpanzer. Abwesend setzte er sich auf und starrte zum Fenster heraus.

Der Drang in ihm war schwächer geworden, das lag aber daran, dass es tagsüber nicht ganz so schlimm war. Die Hitze war zwar immer noch da, aber sie war abgeschwächt. Wieder musste er daran denken, wie sie ihm das Gesicht abgewischt hatte, so zärtlich und der Ausdruck der Sorge war noch immer in ihren Augen gewesen. Wie eigenartig, es hatte ihm gefallen sie so besorgt zu sehen. Auch ihre Berührungen hatten ihm gefallen, sehr sogar. War er deswegen so ausgeflippt? Weil ihm das gefiel? Möglich.

Aber die Art, wie sie sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt hatte ... ob sie noch rein war? Sicherlich.

Irgendwann würde er ihr zeigen, wer der Herr war und wem sie gehörte... schon sehr bald sogar.

Seine Gedankengänge wurden aber abrupt unterbrochen, als sein Bauch laut knurrte und nach Nahrung verlangte. Er ging zum Kommunikationsterminal neben dem großen Tisch am Fenster und befahl, dass man ihm das Essen hochschicken solle. Ein bisschen Obst noch zusätzlich und rohes Gemüse. Die Stimme am anderen Ende bestätigte den Befehl mit einem „Ja, Maiestet." Und verabschiedete sich dann. Wenige Minuten später piepte es an einer hinter einem Schrank versteckten Tür und signalisierte, dass die Sklaven das Essen  in den extra für Mondfeste angelegten Raum gebracht hatten. Vegeta öffnete die Tür und stellte zu seiner Zufriedenheit fest, dass es für ihn UND Skeije reichen würde.

„Skeije, komm her wenn du was zu essen haben willst!" befahl er lautstark und wurde auch gleich mit einem zögerlichen Tapsen hinter ihm belohnt. Skeije war zunächst überrascht, dass er sie beim Namen nannte und nicht einfach Sklavin oder Weib rief, wie es alle Männer hier taten. Was sie jedoch noch mehr wunderte, war das der Prinz bereit war sein Essen mit ihr zu teilen. „In fünf Minuten steht alles auf dem Tisch, verstanden?", knurrte er. 

*War ja klar*, dachte sie resignierend und begann damit den ersten Wagen in den Raum, den ihr Vegeta gerade gezeigt hatte. Dort stand ein großer Tisch in der Mitte und drum herum standen Stühle. Sie begann das Essen auf dem Tisch zu verteilen und fragte sich, ob Vegeta wirklich sein Mahl mit ihr teilte, oder ob er etwas für sie hat kommen lassen. Beides war gleichermaßen angenehm, obwohl ihr der Gedanke, dem Prinzen der Fressmaschinen, das Essen weg zu futtern gar nicht gefiel. Wie um ihre Frage zu beantworten hörte sie Vegeta hinter sich. „Das Obst und das andere Grünzeug habe ich für dich kommen lassen." Skeije lächelte und bedankte sich artig. Woher wusste er, dass sie kein Fleisch aß? Oder wusste er es nicht?

Doch, er wusste es. Viele hatten sich darüber aufgeregt, dass sie kein Fleisch aß, besonders andere Sklaven, die bereitwillig die Teller der Saiyajin leerten, wenn noch etwas zurückgeblieben war. Auch Nappa hatte mal darüber geredet, dass seine Mondfestsklavin kein Fleisch mochte. Er hatte dabei verächtlich zur Seite gespuckt und das Gesicht verzogen. Dabei war es gar nicht so abwegig, dass sie Fleisch nicht mochte. Die Liebe zu dem kleinen Fellkneul hatte es wieder gezeigt, sie war zu gutmütig. Das dachte zumindest Vegeta. Die Wahrheit war aber, dass Skeije den Appetit auf Fleisch einfach verloren hatte, als sie bei den Mahlzeiten den Saiyajin beim „fressen" zugesehen hatte. Ihr war richtiggehend schlecht geworden, wie die Männer kiloweise von dem fettigen Zeug verschlungen hatten und sich dabei reichlich bekleckerten. *Wie die Schweine!*, hatte sie damals gedacht und sich angewidert weggedreht.

Nach nicht ganz fünf Minuten war das Essen verteilt und sie saßen sich gegenüber an dem großen Tisch. Vegeta würdigte seinen Blick nur dem ausreichendem Mahl und bekam nicht mit, dass die Sklavin ihn beim Essen beobachtete, während sie nur etwa ein Drittel von dem Obst anrührte. Irgendwie hatte sie keinen Appetit. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt ausschließlich ihrem Gegenüber. Er trug wieder einen Trainingsanzug, diesmal jedoch einen Einteiler, einen von der engen Sorte, der seine Vorzüge eindeutig zu Geltung brachte.

Vegeta sah schließlich doch noch auf und merkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Die Beobachterin schluckte und drehte sich weg. Dann sprang sie auf und lief aus dem Zimmer.

*Puh, länger hätte ich das nicht mehr ausgehalten, warum sieht der auch so gut aus?*, traurig ließ sie sich wieder in dem Sessel nieder und widmete sich wieder dem Stofffetzen, der so gut roch.


	5. Kapitel 5

Vegeta starrte ihr nur verdutzt nach, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Mahl. Als er endlich alles verputzt hatte ging er zu Skeije, packte die erschrockene Sklavin kurzerhand an der Hüfte und trug sie ins Esszimmer.

„Wenn du schon mit mir isst, musst du auch abräumen, dafür seid ihr Sklaven schließlich da! Also los, und wehe du kleckerst!", befahl der Prinz und grinste sie wieder fies an. Skeije blitzte ihn nur empört an, hob dann aber beleidigt und stolz das Kinn und begann die Teller auf einen der Wagen zu stellen, den sie dann in den Raum brachte, wo auch das Essen hergekommen war. Vegeta musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er sah, wie sie reagierte. Das würde ein Spaß werden, wenigstens wurde es so nicht langweilig, obwohl er sich auch bessere Möglichkeiten zum Zeitvertreib vorstellen konnte. 

Während sie weiter die Wagen aus dem Esszimmer schob, lief er in sein Arbeitszimmer. Als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, hielt er es vor sich hin und pulverisierte es. Fies grinsend verlies er den Raum und ging trainieren.

Skeije war inzwischen fertig mit ihrer „Arbeit" und lief wieder in den Arbeitsraum des Prinzen. Als sie jedoch auf ihren Sessel sah, bemerkte sie sofort, was fehlte. Der Trainingsanzug war weg. Vor dem Sessel war ein dunkler Fleck und als sie niederkniete und ihn berührte bemerkte sie, dass es Asche war. *Warum hat er das getan? Na warte Vegeta, du wirst dich noch wundern!*, zuerst hatte sie sehr bestürzt zu Boden gesehen, doch jetzt hatte sie ein hinterlistiges Grinsen im Gesicht und stand langsam auf. Das der Prinz trainierte war nicht zu überhören. Aus seinem Trainingsraum drangen laute Geräusche, die von splitterndem Stein und verbeultem Metall zeugten. Vegeta würde noch einige Stunden Trainieren, deshalb war es falsch schon jetzt mit dem Plan zu beginnen. Sie legte sich wieder auf das Sofa und beschloss noch einwenig zu dösen.

Vegeta war in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt auf die Kampfroboter zu schießen und ihnen heftige Tritte und Schläge zu verpassen. Es war wirklich nicht verkehrt gewesen, die Technologie einiger Völker zu übernehmen und die für seinen Trainingsraum war nicht ohne. Die Wände waren stark verstärkt und ein starkes Kraftfeld verhinderte, dass das Schloss erzitterte, wenn er etwas zu heftig schoss. 

Auch die Explosion des Raumes würde keinen der Anliegenden Räume beschädigen, lediglich der laute Krach würde davon zeugen. Außerdem ließen sich Temperatur und Schwerkraft beliebig verändern, sehr praktisch also für sein Training. Der Trainingsraum für die anderen Kämpfer war bei weitem nicht so modern „eingerichtet" wie seiner. Nun drosch er bei 200 G auf einen der Roboter ein und dachte grinsend daran, was er etwa vor 2 ½ Stunden mit seinem alten Trainingsanzug gemacht hatte. 

Er wusste nicht, wie die Frau darauf reagieren würde, aber er war sehr gespannt darauf. Würde sie heulen? Würde sie ihn anbrüllen? Oder würde sie eingeschnappt an ihm vorbei marschieren und ihn ignorieren?

Die Person, über die er gerade nachdachte lag noch immer auf dem Sofa und schlief. Das würde auch für weitere 2 Stunden so bleiben. Nach Ablauf besagter Zeit stand sie gähnend auf und streckte sich. *Ausgeschlafen klappt doch alles gleich viel besser! Jetzt, frisch ans Werk!* dachte sie wieder grinsend, ging durch Vegetas Zimmer und sah sich gründlich darin um. 

Das heilige Reich des Prinzen war recht groß, ein riesiges Himmelbett an einer Wand, weicher blauschwarzer Teppich, eine riesige Fensterfront und eine zweite Tür. Zielstrebig lief sie darauf zu und stellte fest, dass sie recht behalten hatte, das Badezimmer. 

Es war rechteckig und beinahe genauso groß, wie sein Schlafzimmer. Im vorderen Teil war eine riesige Badewanne in den Boden eingelassen, die eher einem Pool glich, Gleich neben der Tür stand eine Liege und auf den dunkelblau und silbern melierten Fliesen laden in regelmäßigen Abständen weiße Frotteläufer. Die Wandfliesen an der linken Front waren zu einem prächtigen Muster zusammengesetzt. An der rechten Wand war ein ähnliches Muster, aber es schloss eine Tür ein, die Tür zum Flur, die sie beim letzten Mal benutzt hatte. 

Sie lief einige, oder eher viele, Schritte in den Raum hinein und hatte schließlich den Wannenrand erreicht. Als sie sich umsah, konnte sie jedoch keinen Wasserhahn oder ähnliches entdecken, also stand sie wieder auf und sah sich forschend um. Da, am anderen Ende des Bades, war ein Terminal an einer halbhohen Zwischenwand angebracht. Sie schaltete ihn ein und stellte fest, dass die Symbole recht einfach waren. Sie stellte 41° C ein (ja, ich weiß, dass es auf Vegeta-sei diese Einheit sicher nicht gibt!). Dann schnappte sie sich eine der Flaschen, die auf dem Tischchen neben dem Terminal standen und roch an jeder einzelnen. 

Als sie den passenden Duft gefunden hatte kippte sie etwas davon in das riesige Becken und stellte die Flasche zurück. Die Dusche stand im hinteren Teil des Badezimmers, also musste er wohl oder übel an der Wanne vorbei um dorthin zu gelangen. Es dauerte sicherlich noch eine Weile, bis das Wasser in der Wanne war und sie war auch sicher, dass Vegeta noch einige Stunden in seinem Trainingsraum verbringen würde.

*Also noch genügendZeit!* dachte sie grinsend und verlies das Bad wieder. In seinem Zimmer öffnete sie einen der großen Kleiderschränke und entdeckte, dass er voll mit dunkelblauen Trainingsanzügen war. Glücklich zog sie einen davon heraus und roch daran. Dann verzog sie das Gesicht, er roch nicht nach ihm, schade. Sie legte ihn zurück und schloss den Schrank. Sie entschied, dass sie genug geschnüffelt hatte und lief wieder ins Badezimmer. Die Wanne war noch nicht einmal zu einem Viertel gefüllt und so beschloss sie sich auf der Liege etwas auszuruhen. Es musste inzwischen Nachmittag sein und es hatte begonnen zu regnen, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass das Dach des Bades wie eine Kuppel geformt und vollständig transparent war. 

Sie lächelte, so hatte sie sich ihr eigenes Bad früher immer gewünscht. Im Winter in der heißen Wanne liegen und dem Schnee beim fallen zusehen, einfach schön. Oder wie jetzt, wenn der Regen auf das Glas prasselte und man selbst wusste, man ist im Trocknen. Im Sommer musste es auch wunderbar sein, unter beinahe freiem Himmel in einer Luxusbadewanne baden, wie romantisch. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie absurd das alles war, sicher hatte Vegeta noch nicht einmal bemerkt, wie schön sein Bad eigentlich war.

Ihr fiel bei dem Gedanken ihr Plan wieder ein und sie sprang auf um an der Tür zum Trainingsraum zu lauschen. Noch immer krachte und rumste es laut, aber jetzt schon in weniger kurzen Abständen. Sie schätzte seine Trainingszeit noch auf etwa 1 ½ Stunden. 

Um alles perfekt zu machen musste sie noch duschen und sich die haare machen. Also lief sie wieder ins Bad und duschte sich schnell. Die Sachen legte sie vorsichtshalber auf den Stuhl neben der Tür, sie durften nicht nass werden, sonst würde er Verdacht schöpfen.

Als sie sich die Schränke im Bad genauer betrachtete, glaubte sie ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als sie doch tatsächlich einen Föhn entdeckte. Glücklich schaltete sie ihn ein und begann sich die Haare zu trocknen. Als ihre Lila Mähne nach einer Stunde endlich trocken war nahm sie sich eines der langen Tücher, die ihr als Gürtel dienten und band sie damit so hoch, dass sie nachher im wasser nicht wieder nass wurden. Sie hatte sich gar nicht die Mühe gemacht sich wieder an zu ziehen und lief jetzt nackt wieder durch Vegetas Schlafzimmer in den Empfangsraum. Dann ließ sie vom Trainingsraum aus, von dem jetzt nur noch leises Wummern und um so lauteres Keuchen zu hören war, in regelmäßigen Abständen die anderen Gürteltücher, ihren Rock, das lose Top und schließlich, vor der Tür des Bades ihren Slip fallen. 

Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie Vegeta, einem hungrigen Streuner ähnlich, der Spur ihrer Sachen folgen würde und seine Augen immer größer dabei werden würden, als sie hörte, wie die Tür des Trainingsraumes aufging und jemand herausstapfte. Dann war alles still, er bewegte sich nicht weiter. Skeije grinste und schloss leise die Tür zum Bad. Zu gerne hätte sie jetzt sein Gesicht gesehen, aber das ging ja nicht.

Vegeta stand inzwischen wirklich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor dem Trainingsraum und starrte das Stück Stoff zu seinen Füßen an. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Was sollte das? War das ihre Rache dafür, dass er den alten Fetzen verbrannt hatte?

 In Zeitlupe bückte er sich und hob das Tuch auf. Wie in Trance schloss er die Augen und roch daran. Es roch so gut, nicht nur wegen seiner Hormone, es roch nicht nur nach Frau, es roch einfach gut. Langsam lief er los und sammelte die Stoffstücke auf. Jedes bedachte er mit der selben Aufmerksamkeit, während ihm immer heißer wurde und er das Kribbeln in ihm beinahe nicht mehr ertragen würde. Sie war in seinem Badezimmer, er konnte ihre Aura spüren. Ja, sie war da, sie war nackt und sie gehörte ihm ....

Hugh ahnte indessen nicht, dass sein Plan gerade gründlich aus dem Ruder lief.

TBC


	6. Kapitel 6

Skeije schwebte bäuchlings in der großen Wanne, den Rücken unschuldig in Richtung Tür gedreht, und wartete auf Vegetas Ankunft. Sie war extrem gespannt auf seine Reaktion, und das was dem folgte. Mit diesem starken Kribbeln im Bauch war es ihr fast unmöglich ruhig zu liegen bzw. im Wasser zu schweben. 

*Reiß dich zusammen, sonst machst du noch alles kaputt!*, ermahnte sie sich und legte ihren Kopf auf die am Rand verschränkten Arme.

Vegeta kämpfte vor der Tür gerade mit sich selbst. Was soll er tun? Seinen guten Vorsatz über den Haufen werfen und sein mentales Training kitten? Hier und jetzt nehmen, was ihm zustand? Oder versuchen stark zu bleiben? Sehr fragwürdig, ob ihm das gelingen würde...

Außerdem musste er dringend duschen ... da kam ihm eine Idee und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen zierte plötzlich sein Gesicht. 

Nicht mit ihm, so nicht. Er würde nicht zu ihr kommen, er hatte schließlich auch seinen Stolz. Er würde sie zwingen zu ihm zu kommen, ja, eine geniale Idee!

Er fuhr sich demonstrativ mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und hervor kam ein völlig argloser Ausdruck. Dann warf er Skeijes Sachen mit einer gezielten Handbewegung auf sein Bett und betrat das Badezimmer. Nicht einen einzigen Blick warf er ihr zu, sonst wäre er unwillkürlich gescheitert. Schnurstracks lief er auf die Trennwand zu, zog sich dahinter aus, Skeije sah also nur seinen Oberkörper, und ging in die ebenfalls hinter der Trennwand liegende Dusche.

Die junge Frau war inzwischen vollkommen entgeistert. So hatte sie sich das nicht gedacht. 

Aber sie hegte noch Hoffnung, vielleicht wollte er zuerst duschen und würde dann kommen ...

Das Wasser war auf eiskalt gestellt, absolut notwendig im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich ein hormonell sehr aufgeregter nackter Saiyajin und eine sehr attraktive nackte Menschenfrau gemeinsam in einem Raum befanden. 

Freudig grinsend seifte sich der Prinz ein, er stand mit dem Rücken zu der Frau, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen, und duschte nachher alles wieder ab. Er hatte gesehen, dass in der Nähe der Badewanne keine Handtücher mehr lagen, nur auf seiner Seite der Trennwand waren noch welche und die würde er nachher alle mitnehmen.

Immer noch grinsend stieg er aus der Dusche und legte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Dann schnappte er sich die anderen Handtücher und ging an der Wanne und der immer noch perplexen Skeije, vorbei zur Tür. Als er dort ankam hielt er kurz an und sagte, „du hast offensichtlich deine Kleider verloren, ich habe sie eingesammelt. Wenn du sie haben willst musst du sie nur bei mir abholen. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Dann verließ er das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Skeije war außer sich. Wie konnte das passieren? Ihr Plan war doch perfekt gewesen, oder? Und jetzt hatte er alles wieder für sich entschieden. Innerlich sprang sie im Dreieck und schalt sich selber für ihre Dummheit, dass sie alle Sachen hatte draußen gelassen hatte. Missmutig stieg die Frau aus der Wanne und suchte nach einem Handtuch. Als sie schließlich das Bad drei Mal durchquert hatte lief sie vor Scham rot an. Er hatte doch nicht etwa ...? Doch er hatte, bestätigte sie die unangenehme Vermutung. Ihr fiel ein, dass er einen ganzen Stapel Handtücher mit sich getragen hatte, als er an ihr vorbei gelaufen war.

*Gut, du hast es so gewollt! Aber alles wirst du nicht zu sehen bekommen.* Sie beschloss das Wasser ab zu lassen und dann auf der Liege zu warten, bis sie trocken war. Nach einer halben Stunde war es schließlich so weit und sie lief zu dem großen Spiegel hinter der Trennwand. Die Lampen neben eben diesem und die Lichter in der überdimensionalen Wanne waren die einzigen Lichtquellen im Bad und die Schatten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand wirkten beinahe unheimlich, als sie sich vor den Spiegel stellte und ihre Haare von dem Tuch befreite.

Sie reichten ihr bis zum Po und sie teilte sie hinten in der Mitte zu zwei großen Strähnen und legte sie sich über die Brust. Dann breitete sie das Tuch aus und band es sich um die Hüfte. Mit den Worten „So, das wichtigste versteckt!" verließ eine eingeschnappte Sklavin das Badezimmer und betrat das Schlafzimmer des Prinzen. 

Es war inzwischen ganz dunkel geworden und als Skeije das Badezimmer verlassen hatte, war auch das Licht dort erloschen. Nun lief sie zielstrebig auf das nicht zu übersehende Bett, es war trotz der Dunkelheit sichtbar und hob sich schwarz vor der Fensterfront ab. Vegeta lag wie üblich lässig rücklings auf dem Bett, hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte grinsend zur Decke. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie das Zimmer betreten hatte und das Grinsen war noch breite geworden.

„Vegeta?" –„Mh!", ein schläfrig klingendes Brummen. „Du hast etwas, was mir gehört, wo ist es?" – „Hier", Vegeta saß jetzt aufrecht und hielt Skeije seine Hand entgegen. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu realisieren, dass ihre Sachen unmöglich in seine Hand passten, aber als sie genau hin sah, erschrak sie. Vegeta hatte ein Häufchen Asche in seiner Hand.

„Nein, du machst Witze, oder?" – „Nein, ich dachte mir, dass du sie in den nächsten Tagen eh nicht mehr brauchen wirst und da habe ich sie gleich beseitigt. Licht!", er grinste sie fies an, nun konnte er auch ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen und klopfte sich mental selbst auf die Schulter. Damit hatte die Sklavin nicht gerechnet. Erst flackerte Wut in ihr auf. Dann fühlte sie sich jedoch gedemütigt und ihre Augen begannen verdächtig zu glänzen. 

Der Prinz bemerkte das nicht. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt weg zu sehen, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Der Drang war zwar ständig gesunken und jetzt beinahe wieder beim Normalzustand, aber er war trotzdem ein Saiyajin und ihm gegenüber stand eine (fast) nackte sehr schöne Sklavin, die ihn beinahe anflehte zu sagen, dass es nur ein Spaß war. Aber er rührte sich nicht. 

Skeije machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Sie wollte sich auf das Sofa legen und in der decke einwickeln, wenn nötig für den Rest dieser Woche. Sie fühlte sich so .....gedemütigt, und das von jemandem, für den sie echte Gefühle hegte.

Vegeta grinste noch immer, auch die decke hatte er verschwinden lassen und die Temperatur hatte er in allen Räumen gesenkt, auf kühle 15 °C. Der einzige warme Ort war sein Bett, und das würde er benutzen.

Die Sklavin riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als sie sah, dass ihre Decke verschwunden war. Unruhig suchte sie zuerst das Arbeitszimmer und anschließend die anderen Räume nach einer decke ab. Sie fror entsetzlich und rieb sich zitternd die Arme. Letztlich war sie aber zu stolz, zu Vegeta zu gehen. Diese Blöße würde sie sich nicht geben, niemals.  Nach etwa einer Stunde legte sie sich erschöpft auf das Sofa im Arbeitszimmer und zog die Beine nah an den Körper. Das ewige Herumlaufen brachte ja doch nichts, und wärmer wurde ihr dadurch auch nicht. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber schon nach etwa einer halben Stunde war sie ins Land der Träume abgedriftet und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Vegeta wunderte sich jetzt schon langsam, warum sie nicht kam. Es war doch viel zu kalt, um in ihrem Zustand ohne Decke zu schlafen ...

*Ihre Aura ist schwach. Ob sie schläft? Dummes Ding, sie sollte doch zu mir kommen! Besser ich sehe mal nach.*, dachte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und erhob sich. Ihm machte die Kälte nichts aus, er hatte schon ganz andere Temperaturen erlebt, aber er wusste, dass nicht alle Humanoiden so resistent waren und machte sich langsam schon Sorgen. Sehr ungewöhnlich im übrigen, eigentlich war ihm so was egal, aber diese Frau, sie schien etwas besonderes zu sein. Zuerst hatte sie Angst vor ihm gehabt, oder eher vor seinen Trieben, aber dann hatte sie das getan, was noch nie jemand getan hatte, sie hatte sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt und dabei nicht einmal den Tod gescheut. Das reizte ihn, sonst waren immer alle gehorsam und unterwürfig, aber diese Frau hatte ihren Stolz. Das bewies sie ihm gerade aufs neue. Als er sein Arbeitszimmer betrat sah er sie sofort, das zitternde Bündel war kaum übersehbar.

„Licht!", befahl er, aber sie wachte dadurch nicht auf.

 Missmutig ging er auf sie zu und betrachtete sie. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, von der Kälte sicherlich. Die Knie hatte sie so weit angezogen, dass ihre Nase zwischen ihnen verschwand und das dünne Tuch bedeckte nur schwerlich ihre Oberschenkel und den Po. Eine einsame Träne glitzerte in ihrem Augenwinkel.

„Dummes Ding", brummte der Prinz und berührte ihre Füße. Sie waren eiskalt. Grummelnd schob der Prinz seine Arme unter die Sklavin und hob sie hoch. Diese wimmerte leise im Schlaf und krallte sich sogleich an ihm fest. Die Wärme seines Körpers zog sie gerade zu an und unbewusst versuchte sie gierig sich an ihm zu wärmen.

Wieder diese Lächeln um seine Lippen, kein grinsen, ein warmes seliges Lächeln, was aber fast augenblicklich wieder verschwand, als wolle er sich selbst ermahnen, keine Gefühle zu zeigen. 

Dass er das schon mit seinen Handlungen tat und, dass sie es ja gar nicht sehen konnte, bemerkte er gar nicht. Langsam und den Blick auf ihr Gesicht geheftet lief er in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sie in sein Bett. Dann erhöhte er die Temperatur überall wieder, außer im Schlafzimmer und hinterließ den Dienern eine Nachricht, dass sie mit der nächsten Mahlzeit ein Kleid und Frauenunterwäsche bringen sollten. 

Was sie von ihm dachten war ihm egal. Als er fertig war stieg er in sein Bett, schlang seine Arme um das immer noch zitternde Etwas neben ihm und zog sie eng an sich. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust und seufzte leise im Schlaf.

Am Fenster saß lächelnd ein kleines braun-schwarz gefärbtes Fellkneul, mit vier Beinchen und einem glücklichen Lächeln um sein Mäulchen. Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen.


	7. Kapitel 7

Sie schlief sehr schlecht, es war eisig kalt und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Füße wären schon abgestorben. Sie schienen gar nicht mehr zu existieren...

Doch dann, plötzlich war es ihr, als würde sie von warmem Sonnenlicht eingehüllt. Sie träumte von der Erde, von ihrer Familie und von ihren Freunden. Gerade war sie dabei die Tiere ihrer Mutter zu füttern, als sie zwei kräftige Arme um sie schlangen. 

Es war, wie in vielen Träumen, sie wusste, dass das der Mann war, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbrachte, den sie liebte, über alles in der Welt, und der sie liebte, obwohl er es nur selten, in Augenblicken wie diesen wirklich zeigte. 

Dieser zärtliche, liebevolle und verletzliche Mann gehörte nur ihr. Nach außen blieb er kalt und unnahbar, aber wenn sie alleine waren setzte er diese Maske ab und zeigte ihr sein wahres Ich. Als sie diese Umarmung spürte, wusste sie, dass ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr möglich war, ohne ihn wäre sie verloren und schwach. 

Er sollte sie niemals verlassen, sollte niemals sterben, ohne sie mit sich zu nehmen, sonst würde sie ihm folgen. Der Mann in ihrem Traum lockerte die Umarmung und drehte sie um, um sie zu küssen. Sie hatte genau gewusst, wer der Mann war und küsste ihn zurück. Auch, wenn der Mann sie nun nicht mehr umarmte, das Gefühl seiner Arme um ihre Hüften und von seiner warmen Brust an ihrem Rücken blieb die ganze Nacht lang. 

Einmal wachte sie sogar auf deswegen. Der Griff war beinahe schmerzhaft fest und als sie die Decke anhob um zu sehen, was da um ihre Hüften lag musste sie lächeln. Zwei kräftige Arme waren darum geschlungen. Mit ihrer linken Hand lockerte sie seine Linke und schlang ihre Finger in seine. Er grummelte leise vor sich hin, wachte aber nicht auf. Sein Griff war jedoch wieder gelockert und sie konnte wieder einschlafen. Die Nacht war noch lang, denn der Mond, der durch die Wolken hindurch schimmerte stand noch recht hoch.

Skeije schmiegte sich wieder an „ihren" Prinzen und schlief seelenruhig weiter.

Als sie am nächsten Tag erwachte war sie allein. Das Bett war neben ihr leer und auch im Schlafzimmer war außer ihr niemand. Sie rieb sich die Augen, erinnerte sich an die vorrangegangene Nacht und lächelte glücklich. Die Decke eng um den Körper gewickelt stieg sie aus dem Bett und wollte gerade ins Badezimmer gehen, als etwas auf dem Tisch am Fenster ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog . Etwas dunkelblaues aus Stoff, nein aus Samt. Sie ging näher und hob es auf. Ein langer, ausladender Rock, ein langärmliges Oberteil, eng geschnitten, mit Trompetenärmeln, einer Zipfelkapuze und einem kleinen V-Ausschnitt. 

Und Unterwäsche, ja tatsächlich, sogar so etwas wie ein Bustier, kein BH zwar, aber immerhin. Sie staunte, das hatte sie nicht von ihm gedacht. Mit diesen Sachen würde sie niemand mehr für eine Sklavin halten, das waren eindeutig die Sachen einer Privilegierten, wenn nicht sogar die einer Adeligen. Aber meinte er das wirklich so, wie es aussah? Oder sollten die Sachen eher bedeuten, dass sie die letzten Tage ihres erbärmlichen Lebens genießen sollte?

- Eine ziemlich wichtige Frage, mit der sie sich aber nicht wirklich befassen wollte. Sie wollte alles so  genießen, wie es jetzt war. Entschlossen packte sie die Sachen und lief ins Bad. Schließlich war es nicht sonderlich angenehm ständig beinahe nackt herum zu laufen. Als sie darüber nachdachte fiel ihr auf, dass die Temperaturen wieder angenehm waren und sie lächelte dankbar. Nichts von alldem war selbstverständlich, sie wäre eigentlich längst tot, es gab schon genug Gelegenheiten für Vegeta sich einfach das zu nehmen, was er wollte. Dass er es wollte war offensichtlich. Wieder lächelte sie. Er war ja so ... süß!

Sie bereute es nicht, dass sie sich hier versteckt hatte, wahrscheinlich hätte sie Nappa sonst längst schon gefunden, und was dann passiert wäre, sie wollte gar nicht erst daran denken.

Die Dusche tat gut, obwohl es ihr eigentlich leid tat, alles wieder ab zu waschen. Es war, als würde sie seine Berührungen damit entfernen, seine Hände, seine Arme, seine Brust und seinen Atem, den sie während er ganzen Nacht über im Nacken gehabt hatte. So schön, es war so schön gewesen, nicht einfach Sex und körperliche Begierde, nein, ohne das war es viel schöner gewesen, einfach nur Wärme und Geborgenheit. Seufzend verließ sie die Dusche und trocknete sich ab. 

*Die Handtücher sind auch wieder da.*, dachte sie lächelnd, kämmte ihre Haare und schlüpfte in die Sachen. Sie trugen sich sehr angenehm, es war schon wieder richtige Kleidung zu tragen und nicht nur von leichten Tüchern eingehüllt zu sein. Sie hatte sich immer so nackt gefühlt, in diesem dünnen Rock und dem losen Oberteil. Aber den Saiyajins gefiel so was offensichtlich, typisch Männer halt. Aber die Socken waren das beste, nie wieder kalte Füße, für den Rest ihres Lebens, das wusste sie. Dabei war es egal, ob sie in ein paar Tagen starb, oder nicht. Jetzt gehörte sie eindeutig ihm und er würde über sie entscheiden. Aber als Sklavin war sie nach dieser Woche eindeutig nicht mehr tauglich. Dann war sie nicht mehr unberührt, das war klar. Wieder ein Lächeln, voller Vorfreude.

Auf dem Tisch in Vegetas Schlafzimmer stand jetzt eine Schale mit Obst und ein Korb mit Teigwaren. Gierig machte sie sich über die Früchte und das Brot her. Man könnte das als ihr erstes richtiges Frühstück auf Vegeta-sei bezeichnen und es schmeckte wunderbar.

Vegeta stand an seiner Zimmertür und beobachtete die Sklavin. Sie wirkte so ungezwungen, beinahe glücklich, dabei hätte er sie letzte Nacht mit seiner Racheaktion umbringen können. Der Prinz schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Warum hatte er es nicht getan? Warum hatte sie so viel Einfluss auf ihn? Warum machte es ihn glücklich sie so zu sehen? Warum mochte er sie? Er mochte doch sonst niemanden, nicht einmal seinen Vater ...

Was hatte sie nur, was all die anderen nicht hatten? All diese Fragen stellte er sich und meinte keine Antwort zu finden. Dabei lag die Antwort so nahe. Sie war die einzige, die ihn schwach gesehen hatte, die in sein Innerstes sehen konnte, die ihn zu verstehen schien. All das machte sie zu etwas besonderen, zu einem Schatz, den man schützen musste. Wieder diese Lächeln, aber sie sah es nicht.

Langsam lief er auf sie zu. Sie saß inzwischen nur noch am Tisch und starrte gedankenverloren, beinahe träumerisch, in den verregneten Vormittag. Ganz sanft legten sich zwei behandschuhte Hände auf ihre Schultern. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen, entspannte sich aber gleich wieder. Dann stand sie langsam auf, ging um den Stuhl herum und stellte sich vor Vegeta. Als sie ihm in die Augen sah, bemerkte sie wieder, dass er ein offenes Buch für sie war. Sie lächelte.

Immer näher kam sie ihm, er regte sich nicht, sah nur immer zu in ihre mintgrünen Augen. Als sie ihn sanft küsste, erwachte auch er aus seiner Starre...

TBC

„Bäh, das ist ja ekelhaft! Sowas würde ich doch nie tun! Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich, Weib?"

Veggie-chan ist sauer, wie ihr gerade bemerkt. Ich bin einfach zu romantisch. Tut mir leid, das war mal ein Teil ohne „Sex and so", mal total schnulzig halt.

Schlagt mich, beschimpft mich, Hauptsache ihr tut überhaupt was, sonst schreibe ich nämlich nicht weiter!!!

So, ich muss mich jetzt um Veggie-chan kümmern!

CU, Peppi


	8. Kapitel 8

Haaaalloooooo!

Hier ist jedenfalls der überarbeitete 8.Teil und ich hoffe, dass ich mehr feedback bekomme, bitte, bitte, bitte!!!!!

Mit Hilfe einer Freundin(hörst du Ravana? Ich nenne dich Freundin, bist du einverstanden?) habe ich nämlich noch eine Tolle Hintergrundgeschichte, die bald in den Vordergrund rück gezimmert, oder eher, sie hat mich drauf gebracht und ich machs so, weil es gut zur Dramatik passt ...

Danke Ravana!!!

Freut euch also, es wird noch sehr spannend!!!! Das meine ich ernst!!!

Ich mache eine Linie, ab der Stelle, an der ich begonnen habe, neu zu schreiben ...

Er begann ihren Kuss zu erwidern und zog sie noch enger an sich heran. Unwillkürlich begann es zwischen seinen Beinen zu pulsieren und als hätte ihn das aus einem Koma erweckt, drückte er die Sklavin von sich weg und sah sie angewidert an.

„Tu ... tu das nie wieder, verstanden?", flüsterte er atemlos, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging trainieren. Skeije blieb sprachlos zurück.

„Vegeta warte! Was habe ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Los sags mir! Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass dir das nicht gefallen hat! Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass ich dir nichts bedeute! Los sag mir, dass du das letzte Nacht getan hast, damit du Ende dieser Woche deinen Spaß haben kannst! Sag mir das und sieh mir dabei in die Augen! Du bist ein Feigling, Vegeta! Du läufst vor deinen eigenen Gefühlen davon!!!", die letzten Worte hatte sie geschrieen und ihr Gesicht war schon wieder rot vor Zorn. 

Das hatte gesessen. Vegeta stand. Und er kochte. Schon wieder. Sie hatte ihn schon wieder einen Feigling genannt. Aber als er noch einmal darüber nachdachte, was sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte, war das noch nicht einmal das schlimmste. Das schlimmste war, dass sie Recht hatte. Er konnte das nicht sagen, nicht, wenn er ihr in die Augen sah. Sie würde sofort erkennen, das er log. Entgegen seiner Vernunft drehte er sich zu ihr um. Das halbe Zimmer lag schon zwischen ihnen. Der Abstand sollte reichen. 

„Du willst die Wahrheit hören? Ja, du vermutest richtig. Was soll ich mit jemandem anfangen, der sich im Fieber wälzt. Am Ende hättest du mich noch angesteckt. Außerdem macht es nur halb so viel Spaß, wenn sich das Opfer nicht wehren kann...!", das gehässige Grinsen war wieder da.

„Du bist nur eine Sklavin. Du bist meiner nicht würdig, Weib! Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde mit einer Sklavin, und noch dazu mit dem Mitglied einer so schwachen Rasse einen Nachkommen zeugen? Wie naiv bist du eigentlich? Deine Schönheit wird dir zum Verhängnis und du verdankst es nur deinem Glück, dass du noch lebst. Aber langsam fängst du an mich zu nerven.", das Grinsen war einer fiesen Grimasse gewichen und als Nachdruck spuckte er noch einmal auf den Boden.

Schließlich drehte er sich um und lief in den Trainingsraum. Er musste sich abreagieren.

Skeije war wieder den Tränen nah. Ihr war klar, dass er log, was seine Gefühle anging, aber allmählich fragte sie sich, was stärker war, sein Stolz, oder seine Gefühle.

Sie sank auf den Boden. Diese Auf und Ab der Gefühle war einfach nicht aus zu halten.

Langsam aber sicher machte sich Wut in ihr breit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatte sie nicht auch das Recht auf Freiheit? War sie nicht auch ein intelligentes Wesen?

*Dieser Klotz!*, fluchte sie innerlich. Wie konnte man nur so kalt sein? Der Wunsch, von diesem Planeten zu fliehen wuchs wieder, er hatte sie verletzt, beleidigt und gedemütigt.

*Ich nerve dich also...*, nein, sie war nicht nur sauer. Wenn es so wäre würden sie diese Worte wahrscheinlich nicht so stören, sie nicht so traurig machen. Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Darauf warten, bis er sich wieder fasste, ihr vielleicht irgendwann die Wahrheit sagen würde? Würde er das wirklich tun? Nein, sicherlich nicht. Sein Stolz und seine Ehre würden es verbieten, er würde sicher irgendwann mit ihr ... aber er würde ihr nie sagen, was er für sie empfand, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sein Stolz würde gewinnen...

Entschlossen rappelte sie sich auf und lief zum Tisch. Das Besteck war zwar spärlich, aber die Gabel könnte sicher nützlich werden.

Sie hatte auch ihren Stolz, sie würde sicherlich nicht auf ihn warten, warum sollte sie auch? Zu verlieren gab es ja nichts mehr.

*Also, ran an den Speck!*, spornte sie sich an und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wangen. *Wegen dem Holzkopf heule ich doch nicht.*

Die Verkleidung neben dem Fenster ließ sich recht leicht entfernen und die Gabel war als Hebel recht nützlich. Der wirre Kabelsalat war jedoch ein größeres Problem. Alle Kabel waren gleichfarbig und hatten den selben Durchmesser. Grübelnd starrte sie in das Loch, bis sie sich schließlich daran machte, die Drähte neu zu verbinden. Währen der ganzen Zeit versuchte sie Vegeta aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben, aber es half nichts, er war da und er ging nicht. Einzelne Tränen liefen aus ihren trotzig zusammen gekniffenen Augen und bahnten sich ihren Weg über die geröteten Wangen.

Stunden vergingen, aber das Fenster bewegte sich kein bisschen zur Seite. Beinahe wäre sie daran verzweifelt und hätte aufgegeben, aber wenn sie sich jene verletzenden Worte von Vegeta wieder ins Gedächtnis lief verspürte sie wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz. Er wirkte wie ein Antrieb und bestärkte sie darin, nicht aufzugeben.

Nach schier unendlichen 3 Stunden und etwa 50 Minuten hörte sie das erlösende Zischen des Fensters und hätte beinahe vor Freude geschrieen. Da war es wieder, das Gefühl etwas geleistet zu haben, das Gefühl, was sie so lange vermisst hatte. Unglaublich.

 Hastig stieg sie auf den Balkon, der sich vor dem Fenster befand und sog die kühle feuchte Luft ein. Es regnete leicht, der Himmel war grau und es dampfte stark, wenn Skeije ausatmete, aber das war ihr egal. Sie wollte weg, nur weg und das ganz schnell. Zielstrebig lief sie auf die Brüstung zu und erstarrte. Unter ihr war nichts, keine Dächer auf denen sie hätte weiter kommen können, keine Säulen, an denen sie hätte herunter rutschen können, einfach nichts, nur Nebel.

Siedeheiß kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn: sie war im obersten Stockwerk, im Wohnbereich des Prinzen, hier kam niemand weg, wenn es der Prinz nicht wollte, also, wenn er die Türen nicht öffnete.

 Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich erst zusammen und schließlich nach unten. Die jetzt zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffenen Augen wurden wieder verdächtig feucht. Ein frustrierter und wütender Schrei bahnte sich seinen Weg aus ihrer Kehle. Alle umsonst, die ganze Arbeit, die Aufregung, alles umsonst. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, wollte es nicht glauben ...

Mit ihren geballten Fäusten schlug sie auf die steinerne Brüstung ein, bis sich darauf erste rötliche Flecken abzeichneten. Dann war sie ruhig, starrte nur mit leerem Blick in die Leere unter sich.

„Hast du dich jetzt abreagiert? Darf ich jetzt? Ich hab was mit dir zu regeln!", ertönte eine Stimme über ihr. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich ruckartig auf, wie einer Katze, die einem Feind gegenübersteht. Sie erkannte sie. Diese Stimme würde sie überall wieder erkennen.

Langsam richtete sie sich vollständig auf und sah den verhassten Saiyajin an, der jetzt hämisch grinsend neben ihr schwebte. Es war so ekelhaft, diese Grinsen. Ihr war urplötzlich schlecht, aber sie zeigte es nicht, sie war wütend, wütend, weil er  gerade jetzt auftauchen musste, ihre Laune noch mehr verschlechtern musste und sie war wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie gerade an ihn nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Wie dumm von ihr. Selbst, wenn sie einen Weg von Vegetas Balkon herunter gefunden hätte, ihm wäre sie nicht entkommen.

Angeekelt beobachtete sie, wie ein Regentropfen seine Glatze herunter, über seine krumme Nase und schließlich in seinen Mundwinkel lief.

„Na, hast du mich schon vermisst? Weißt du eigentlich wie du mich blamiert hast? Du hast mich zum Gespött im ganzen Palast gemacht, sogar die Sklaven lachen über mich!", sein Gesicht war jetzt zu einer wütenden Fratze verzerrt, ein tiefes Grollen war zu hören, als er den Mund das nächste Mal öffnete.

„Du weißt, dass du dafür bezahlen wirst, Weib! Hast sicher deinen Spaß mit eurer prinzlicher Hoheit gehabt, diesem eingebildeten Kampfzwerg, diesem Schwächling!!!", seine Wut war ins unermessliche gestiegen, er überlegte nicht mehr, was er sagte. Sie hatte nicht ihm gehört, der Prinz hatte das Privileg vor ihm gehabt ... sie waren beide schuld, der Prinz und sie!

Sein beschränkter Verstand sagte nur das, erst sie töten und dann den Prinzen, weiter nichts.

Dass der Prinz wesentlich stärker war kam ihm nicht in den Sinn. Jetzt sah er nur sie, wie sie ihn trotzig und wütend entgegensah.

„Er ist kein Schwächling, du bist einer! Und nenn ihn nicht Kampfzwerg, du Muskelsack! Sein kleiner Zeh hat mehr Verstand als du!", zischte sie gefährlich. Nappa grinste wieder!

„Ihr habt euch gut amüsiert, stimmt's? War es gut? Er hat dich am Leben gelassen, du scheinst talentiert zu sein, Weib. Schade, dass ich dich nicht selbst testen durfte."

-„Nein du Arschgesicht, wir haben es nicht getan!!! Hau endlich ab, ich kann deine blöde Saiyajinvisage nicht mehr sehen!", ihre Laune war am absoluten Tiefpunkt angekommen und es war ihr absolut egal, was für Konsequenzen haben würde.

„Ich will aber noch nicht gehen, ich will mich auch noch ein bisschen amüsieren.", sagte er ruhig und Skeije riss nun doch erschrocken die Augen auf. Ihr Mund wurde trocken, der kalte Schweiß brach ihr aus. Er würde doch nicht ...

Nappa hob seine rechte hand und legte sie auf Skeijes Bauch. Wieder grinste er, diesmal noch breiter und widerlicher.

„Er wird dich nicht noch einmal bekommen, dafür sorge ich schon!"

Skeije spürte die Hitze, die plötzlich von seiner hand ausging und wollte ausweichen, aber es war schon zu spät. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, Blut floss an ihren Schenkeln herunter und vermischte sich mit dem Regenwasser auf den weißen Fliesen. Geistesgegenwärtig griff sie nach der Balkonbrüstung und versuchte sich darauf zu stützen.

Das war es also, ihr Ende. Nicht gerade das, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Ganz und gar nicht.

Wenn sie von jemandem getötet werden würde, dann sicherlich nicht von diesem Ekel.

Nappa lachte jetzt hysterisch und hielt sich selbst den Bauch dabei.

„Harharhar, jetzt werde ich dir zusehen, wie du verblutest und dann werde ich mich unserem Prinzchen widmen, harharhar!!!"

*Nein, nicht so!*, dachte sie entsetzt, drehte mit letzter Kraft ihren Kopf zu ihm und spuckte ihm direkt ins Gesicht, dann beugte sie sich über die Brüstung, verlagerte ihr Gewicht und ließ los. Lieber starb sie durch Genickbruch als langsam zu verbluten.

*Vegeta, bring die untreue Sau um, bitte, war das letzte was sie dachte, bevor sie eine neue Welle von Schmerzen übermannte und ihr beinahe alle Sinne schwanden. 

Alles war jetzt dunkel, sie hörte nur noch Nappas hässliches Lachen. Dann ertönte ein wütender Schrei und gleichzeitig erstarb Nappas Stimme.

Dann war da nichts mehr.

TBC (sehr spannend!)

Peppi


	9. Kapitel 9

*Mh, warm, es ist so schön warm. Ob ich tot bin? Bestimmt. Aber warum sind die anderen denn nicht da? Hieß es nicht, im Paradies würde man alle wiedersehen? Aber es ist nicht wie im Paradies, hier ist alles weiß, keine Wiesen, kein Himmel, nur alle weiß. Warum? Bin ich doch nicht tot? Ich .. ich muss doch noch ... Vegeta, wo bist du? Ich brauche dich doch... hast du den Arsch umgebracht? Hoffentlich ... er war dir nicht treu, er hat schlimme Sachen über dich gesagt. Ach Vegeta, hörst du mich? Ich kann dich fühlen, ich weiß, dass du da bist...   
Ich bin nicht tot, ich darf nicht tot sein, ich muss noch so viel tun, dir noch so viel sagen...*   
Eine Träne entwich ihrem Augenwinkel und vermischte sich mit der Regenerationsflüssigkeit. Seit nunmehr 5 Stunden war sie im Tank und die Wunde in ihrem Unterleib war noch immer nicht ganz verschwunden, dabei war es wirklich nur ein kleines Loch gewesen. Lag sicher daran, dass sie keine Saiyajin war. Sie stammte eben von einer schwachen Rasse ab. Warum musste sie gleich so ausflippen? Sie wusste doch, dass sie nur eine Sklavin war. Sie wusste, dass er sie töten würde. Und sie wusste, dass auch die Flucht im sicheren Tod enden würde. Also warum? Hatten sie seine Worte so sehr verletzt?   
Eins war klar, das war keine gewöhnliche Sklavin, aber das wusste er sogar schon, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Eine ganz gewöhnliche Sklavin hätte sich wahrscheinlich für einige Zeit in eine Ecke verkrochen und später bei ihm um ihr Leben gebettelt. Ohne Stolz und Würde hätte sie sich ihm hingegeben, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie nicht töten. Aber eine gewöhnliche Sklavin hätte er mit Sicherheit gleich genommen und dann zu Asche verarbeitet.   
Genauso, wie er vor reichlich 5 Stunden seinen besten Krieger zu Asche verarbeitet hatte. Aber Nappa würde man ersetzen können. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er so ausgerastet war, als er den Ki der Frau und den Nappas auf dem Balkon entdeckt hatte. Er war einfach wahnsinnig wütend geworden und als er sah, wie der blutende Körper der Sklavin über das Geländer rutschte und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand hatte er rot gesehen. Das ekelhafte Lachen des anderen Kriegers und dessen blödes Grinsen hatte seine Wut nur noch gesteigert.   
Was erlaubte sich dieser Hohlkopf?   
Ein unangenehm lautes Piepsen riss den Prinzen aus seinen Gedanken. Der besorgte Ausdruck verschwand sofort und machte dem kalten Alltagsausdruck Platz, den jeder zu sehen bekam.   
Er sah zu, wie langsam die grünliche Flüssigkeit ablief, wie sich langsam die lilafarbenen Haare um die schmalen Schultern legten und daran festklebten. Wie grüner Schleim bedeckte die heilende Flüssigkeit ihre Haut, verfälschte deren seidigen Bronzeton und ließ ihr Gesicht fahl wirken. Entschlossen schnappte er sich eines der bereitliegenden großen Handtücher.   
Die Anzeige auf dem Monitor wies ihn darauf hin, dass die Wunde nun vollständig geheilt und der alte Zustand ihres Körpers wieder hergestellt war. Nur die Energiereserven waren besorgniserregend niedrig, aber das war im Moment nebensächlich. Sie lebte noch und ihr Körper war wieder funktionstüchtig.   
Wie das klang, als würde sie nur aus ihrem Körper bestehen, als hätte sie sonst keine Vorzüge. Aber war es wirklich so? Vegeta wollte es sich eigentlich nicht eingestehen, aber sie hatte tatsächlich auch andere Qualitäten.   
Vorsichtig entfernte er den Atemmaske und die Sonden von ihrer Haut. Seidige und leicht gebräunte Haut. Anschließend wickelte er sie in das Handtuch ein und hob sie aus dem Tank heraus. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, beinahe, als würde sie schlafen, sie hing schlaff in seinen Armen und atmete flach. Aber sie lebte, das war im Moment die Hauptsache, mehr wollte er nicht. Schließlich musste er sie noch für ihre Unvorsichtigkeit bestrafen.   
Ein Lächeln stahl sich bei diesem Gedanken auf seine Lippen.   
  
*Die Wärme, warum geht sie plötzlich weg? Nein ich will nicht, das ist so kalt. Ja, wieder warm ... das riecht so gut.*   
„ ...Vegeta...", flüsterte die zitternde Sklavin und legte ihren Kopf an die Brust des Angesprochenen. Dieser nahm ein weiteres Handtuch und legte es wie eine Kapuze um ihren Kopf. Eigenartigerweise war der besorgte Ausdruck wieder da und er verschwand nicht. Irgendwie hatte er so etwas wie Schuldgefühle. Er hatte sie so verletzt und sie tat DAS trotzdem noch. 

  
Sie fühlte sich so schwach, kaum fähig, sich irgendwie zu bewegen, aber trotzdem geborgen. In diesem Dämmerzustand war sie beinahe wie ein kleines Kind, was durch die Schuld seiner Eltern im Wald verloren ging, aber sich ihnen sofort in die Arme warf, als sie es fanden. Keine Vorwürfe, keine Wut, einfach nur froh, in Sicherheit zu sein. Das war sie.   
Auch, wenn sie es sich nicht direkt bewusst war, so war sie doch sehr froh noch zu leben. Das Gefühl, unbedingt noch etwas tun zu müssen, hatte sie bei ihrem Absturz wie der Blitz getroffen und plötzlich war die Wut weg gewesen, da war sogar Angst gewesen, die Angst zu sterben und das nicht tun zu können, was sie noch zu tun hatte, und die Angst, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Ihn, für den sie so viel fühlte und von dem sie wusste, dass er etwas ganz besonderes war, außen hart, wie Eis und tief in ihm verletzlich, wie ein Neugeborenes. Er wusste selbst, dass es so war, deshalb wollte er keine Gefühle. Gefühle machten schwach. Er wollte nicht verletzt werden, dass wusste sie. Der Weg zu seinem Herzen war steinig und symbolisierte seine Ängste.   
Sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Es ging einfach nicht. 

  
Unter enormer Anstrengung versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen. Es gelang ihr nicht ganz, die Reste der Regenerationsflüssigkeit lagen schwer auf ihren Liedern und sie konnte sie nur halb öffnen. Es reichte.   
Sie konnte in sein Gesicht sehen und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als sie nicht die kalte Maske sah. Sie sah auch nicht den Blick, den er ihr damals an der Eingangstür geschenkt hatte. 

  
Er blickte besorgt in das blasse Gesicht der Sklavin. Sein Stolz regte sich untergründig und wollte den Blick verschwinden lassen, aber etwas in ihm war stärker.   
„Warum tust du so was? Du weißt doch, dass es für dich gefährlich ist nach draußen zu gehen. Du wusstest auch, dass Nappa da draußen nur darauf wartete, dass du aus deinem Versteck kriechst. Du bist so dumm! Mach so was nie wieder, okay?", er sah jetzt eher traurig aus und sprach ziemlich leise. Skeije war der vorwurfsvolle Ton nicht entgangen und sie senkte beschämt den Blick. 

  
Vegeta setzte sich endlich in Bewegung und trug die Sklavin in sein Badezimmer. Das Wasser war schon in die Wanne eingelassen und hatte angenehme 38 °C. Vegeta legte die junge Frau vorsichtig auf der Liege ab und zog sich dann bis auf seine Shorts aus. Anschließend wickelte er Skeije aus den Handtüchern und stieg mit ihr auf dem Arm in die Badewanne. Am Wannenrand lagen einige in Papier eingewickelte kleine Kugeln, von denen er ihr zwei Stück in den Mund schob. 

  
Skeije spürte buchstäblich, wie ihre Lebensgeister zurückkehrten, als sie die süßen Kugeln lutschte. Vorsichtig wurde sie auf dem Treppenabsatz in der Wanne abgesetzt und hatte nun die Kraft an sich herunter zu sehen. Sie war beinahe nackt, nur den Slip hatte sie noch an. Sie wurde rot. Er hatte sie ausgezogen. Sie nackt gesehen, ohne, dass sie es wollte. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen und Nächten einige Momente gegeben, in denen sie sich gewünscht hätte, er würde sie so sehen, aber jetzt war ihr das nur unangenehm. Eines wunderte sie allerdings:   
Er fiel nicht über sie her? Sehr eigenartig. 

  
Vegeta war gerade mit den Shampoos beschäftigt und kehrte „seiner" Sklavin den Rücken zu. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie sie untertauchte, um die Schamesröte zu verbergen.   
Letztendlich musste sie aber doch wieder auftauchen und als sie das tat, stand Vegeta direkt vor ihr. In einer Hand hatte er eine rote Flüssigkeit und mit der anderen hielt er ihren rechten Arm fest. Er hatte sie hochgezogen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie von ihrem Platz weg und zu ihm hin getrieben war. Vegeta ließ Skeijes Arm los und verteilte die Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Händen, um sie anschließend in ihr Haar ein zu massieren. Die Sklavin sah ihn unverwandt an. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Offensichtlich war er doch nicht so durchsichtig, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie genoss seine Berührungen und schwieg.   
Er starrte nur ihre Haare an und achtete sehr darauf, dass kein Schaum über ihr Gesicht lief.   
„Jetzt darfst du untertauchen.", brummte er und ließ von ihr ab. Skeije tat wie ihr geheißen und wusch das Shampoo aus. Absichtlich ging sie unter Wasser noch näher an ihn heran, als sie auftauchte stand sie ganz nah vor ihm und sah ihm tief in seine Augen.   
„Ich habe Angst vor dir, Vegeta ...", flüsterte sie, dann umarmte sie ihn.   
  
Auf der Glaskuppel hockte Hugh und schwitzte. Zwischen den kleinen Zehen lief der Schweiß entlang und hinterließ feuchte Streifen auf dem Glas. Die Anstrengung war buchstäblich in das Gesicht des Tierchens geschrieben und es keuchte leise.   
Musste dieser Saiyajin denn ausgerechnet mit ihr baden? Es war verdammt schwierig die sowieso schon viel stärkeren Triebe unter Kontrolle zu halten. Außerdem war Hugh noch ziemlich geschwächt davon, Skeije langsamer abstürzen zu lassen, damit Vegeta sie noch vor dem Aufprall abfangen konnte. Sie musste einfach überleben, ohne sie gäbe es keine Hoffnung mehr. Sie war ihrer aller Hoffnung!!! Die Zeit wurde knapp und wenn jetzt das passieren würde, was er beinahe nicht mehr verhindern konnte, wäre sie vielleicht nicht mehr bereit ihnen zu helfen. 

Dann kam etwas, was den kleinen Hugh beinahe zum Abstürzen brachte. Skeije umarmte den Prinzen und dieser konnte beinahe nicht mehr an sich halten ...   
  
  
Skeije hielt die Augen geschlossen, sie wollte seine Reaktion nicht sehen, wollte nicht sehen, dass er sie wieder so angewidert anschaute. Sie war sich sicher, dass er eigentlich anders fühlte, aber sein Stolz war bis jetzt stärker gewesen, nicht wahr? Fast zitternd wartete sie auf seine Reaktion, sie wartete unendliche Sekunden lang und er regte sich nicht.   
Schließlich zwang sie sich doch, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und was sie sah, war trotz alle dem überraschend. Er sah beinahe traurig zu ihr herab und schob sie sanft von sich weg, als er ihren Blickkontakt registrierte. 

  
„Tu' das nicht ... du weißt, dass das keine Zukunft hat!", sagte er ruhig. Ja, er hatte Recht, sie wusste das. Sie wusste auch, was der Prinz nicht aus zu sprechen wagte. Wenn sie noch weiter gingen, würde der Abschied schlimmer werden. Egal, in welcher Form dieser „Abschied" stattfand.   
War es das wert? Ein Augenblick des Glücks, der nachfolgende Gedanke daran, wie schön diese Glück war, wenn auch von kurzer Dauer. Würde ihr das nicht ständige Schmerzen bereiten, falls sie das Mondfest überleben sollte? Wie sollte es dann weiter gehen? Der Prinz würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht heiraten ...   
„Oder willst du, dass ich dich dein ganzes Leben lang in diesen Räumen einsperre?"   
Skeije wusste, was er meinte. Nein, das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht die Konkubine des Prinzen sein, auch, wenn sie ihn liebte. Sie liebte auch ihre Freiheit. Trotz der Gewissheit ihn dann nie wieder zu sehen, würde sie eher die Freiheit wählen, als ihr Leben lang auf diese Räume beschränkt zu sein. Sie war wie ein Vogel, der fliegen wollte und die Gemächer des Prinzen waren ihr goldener Käfig. Sie würde eingehen, verkümmern und schließlich verenden. Die Tatsache, dass sie als Sklavin den Palast nicht verlassen durfte, war schon schlimm genug, aber das .... 

  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie die unschönen Gedanken damit vertreiben. Vegeta verstand.   
„Ich ... Ich kann dich nicht töten, ... nicht mehr.", seufzte er und zeigte ihr damit, wie dieses Fest für sie enden sollte.   
Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen und sie senkte den Kopf. Es war aussichtslos. Sie würde nicht glücklich werden, nicht so glücklich, wie sie es sich in ihren naiven Fantasien ausgemalt hatte. 

  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung, was du jetzt tust...", sagte der Prinz, lief an ihr vorbei, ohne sie an zu sehen, und verließ die Wanne. Bevor er durch die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer trat, drehte er sich noch einmal um warf ihr einen Blick zu, den sie noch nicht gesehen hatte. Undeutbar und doch so vielsagend... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Was hatte er da gerade getan?   
Es war eigenartig, aber als er sich diese Frage stellte, war er nicht wütend auf sich selbst. Er schob es auch nicht auf den Mond, denn er wusste, dass der Mond damit nichts zu tun hatte.   
Ja, er wusste es und zum ersten Mal war er nicht stolz darauf, die Situation so klar zu überblicken. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Skeije starrte noch immer die Tür an. Zerrissen, das ist wohl das richtige Wort für ihren Gemütszustand. Und doch begann eine Seite zu überwiegen.   
*Ich werde es bereuen, ob nun so, oder so.*, sagte sie sich, ging aber doch eher zögerlich aus der Badewanne und wickelte sich eines der großen Handtücher um den Körper. Dann sank sie auf die Knie und starrte die Bodenfliesen an.   
Ein leises, aber unangenehm schrilles Kratzen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und suchte nach der Geräuschquelle, um sie gegebenenfalls zu eliminieren.   
Eine willkommene Ablenkung! 

Nach vergeblichem Suchen in allen Ecken des Raumes, sah sie schließlich zur Decke und fand den Verursachen der Kratzgeräusche. Erschrocken flüsterte sie den Namen ihres Schoßtieres und sah sich beinahe panisch nach der Box mit den Öffnungsmechanismen um.   
Da, neben dem Waschbecken. Erleichtert drückte sie einige Tasten, bis schließlich das gewünschte Kuppelfenster bei Seite glitt und das kleine Fellknäuel nach unten stürzte. 

Skeije fing Hugh ein und bettete ihn in eines der Handtücher. Der kleine war völlig erschöpft und ganz nass.   
„Mein armer Schatz. Was machst du denn da oben?", flüsterte die Sklavin und steckte Hugh intuitiv eines der Bonbons in sein Mäulchen. Zum Glück hatte sie nicht alle gegessen...   
Hugh spürte, wie plötzlich wieder Energie durch seinen kleinen Körper floss. Ein schönes Gefühl!   
Jetzt, jetzt war genau der richtige Augenblick! Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde sich nicht bieten. Langsam begann er all seine mentalen Kräfte zu bündeln und lies dabei die weiterflüsternde Sklavin nicht aus den Augen. 

Na denn, Leute, ich warte auf eure Kommentare!!!  
 


	10. Kapitel 10

„Jetzt geht es dir schon viel besser, stimmts?", fragte Skeije den kleinen Hugh und betrachtete ihn lächelnd. Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht gesehen hätte, oder noch schlimmer, wenn Vegeta ihn entdeckt hätte ... nicht auszudenken! 

Da war er wieder, der Gedanke, der so schmerzhaft an ihr fraß und sie zu einer Entscheidung drängte, lange würde der Prinz sicher nicht auf sie warten. Sie versank in lauter wirren Ideen und Vorstellungen, begann jede Seite von neuem abzuwägen, als sie plötzlich ein starkes Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf verspürte.

„Man!", stöhnte sie, „sonst hat mir Nachdenken auch nicht solche Kopfschmerzen eingebracht. Was soll das?", der Schmerz wurde immer stärker, desto mehr sie versuchte, ihn aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Das Pochen wurde immer lauter, bis sie schließlich resignierend, die Hände an die Schläfen gedrückt, zurück sank und sich gegen die Wand lehnte. Es war eigenartig, aber als sie sich entspannte, um dem Schmerz freien Lauf zu lassen, wurde er schwächer. Dann kam etwas, was sie nicht erwartet hätte. Sie hörte eine Stimme, die etwas rief. Sie kannte diese Stimme nicht und das ungewöhnlichste war, dass sie in ihrem Kopf zu sein schien.

„Was zum ...", flüsterte sie erschrocken und stierte entsetzt die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Aber sie sah nicht die Wand, alles war schwarz, bis plötzlich in weiter Ferne eine Gestalt sichtbar wurde, ein junger Mann. Er rief ihren Namen und kam langsam auf sie zu.

Schließlich stand er vor ihr, sie stellte fest, dass er ein sehr hübscher junger Mann war, auch wenn er von einer ganz anderen Rasse stammte. Seine Haut war braun und ein schwarzer Umhang lag auf den muskulösen Schultern. Die eisblauen Augen musterten sie, während er weiter ihren Namen rief. Verzweiflung und Angst waren darin zu sehen. Nun kniete er sich zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre, sie konnte die Wärme spüren, die durch seine Hand in ihr ausgelöst wurde. Vertrauen, ja, sie vertraute ihm und immer deutlicher sah und hörte sie ihn. 

Auf der Erde hätte man seine schwarzen Haare als Irokesenschnitt bezeichnet, aber bei ihm wirkte er ganz natürlich, genauso wie die abstehenden, spitzen Ohren und die schwarzen Punkte, die seine Haut vom Haaransatz bis zu den Schläfen bedeckten. Skeije war fasziniert von diesem Bild, die Punkte bedeckten nur geringe Teile seiner Haut, im Gesicht waren sie nur dort zu sehen, wo bei einem Menschen das Haupthaar wuchs.

Die sanfte Stimme des Gegenübers holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück und zwang sie, ihm zuzuhören. 

„Skeije! Schön, dass du dich mir öffnest.", der Mann lächelte. „Ich bin Hugh! Nein, sag jetzt nichts, hör mir bitte erst zu!", es half, Skeije schloss den Mund wieder und sah ihn nur weiter verwundert an.

„Ich bin Hugh, meine Art hat die Fähigkeit zwischen zwei Formen zu wechseln. Ich habe mich dir als Tier gezeigt, nur so konnte ich dein Vertrauen gewinnen.

Du warst so in dich gekehrt, als du hier herkamst, dass du auf niemanden gehört hättest. Verzeih mir meine Hinterhältigkeit!", er machte eine Pause und wartete auf Skeijes Reaktion. Diese schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Das glaubte sie nicht! Dieser Mann sollte ihr kleiner Hugh sein? Hugh war ihr schon immer intelligenter erschienen, als ein normales Tier, aber dass er so ... war, unglaublich.

„Es tut mir leid.", beteuerte er noch einmal und senkte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig.", sagte er schließlich und sah sie wieder direkt an. Seine Augen waren jetzt ernst und entschlossen.

„Skeije, du musst uns helfen! Wie du weißt ist zur Zeit Mondfest und der Höhepunkt wird ein Turnier sein. Die Saiyajin nennen es so, weil dabei gekämpft wird. Ich ziehe aber den Begriff Blutbad vor. Sie haben schon vor einiger Zeit begonnen auf den eroberten Planeten starke junge Männer zu sammeln und sie hier her gebracht. Diese Männer werden gegen gleichaltrige Saiyajin kämpfen müssen. Das gehört traditionell zum Mondfest. Skeije, du weißt, dass sie keine Chance haben!!!

Ich gehöre einer Organisation an, die seit Jahren auf diesen Augenblick hingearbeitet hat um  ein weiteres Massaker zu verhindern. Diese Aktion wird der Beginn einer großen Revolutions- und Gegenwehrwelle sein, der Anfang des offenen Widerstands. Wir stehen an Anfang eines neuen, freien Zeitalters, Skeije.

Wir befinden uns am Scheidepunkt der Geschichte. Denn, wenn uns die Rettung gelingt, werden Tausende und Abertausende von Sklaven erkennen, dass der Widerstand gegen die Saiyajin nicht zwecklos ist, verstehst du, Skeije? Wir werden die Unfreien, die Gequälten, auf die nichts wartet, als ein grausamer Tod oder ein verkommenes Leben, endlich aus den Kerkern hinaus führen und ihnen die Freiheit zurückgeben, die ihnen zusteht.

Wir können nicht so weiter machen, uns nicht weiter so unterdrücken lassen.

Es gibt sogar einige Saiyajins, die sich uns angeschlossen haben  Diese wenigen haben erkannt, dass ihr Volk großes Unrecht über viele Unschuldige gebracht hat. Sie sind bereit den Widerstand zu unterstützen, mit uns einen neue Ära einzuläuten, damit wir eines Tages vielleicht sogar in Frieden leben können.

Sie sind bereit, sich für diese Idee gegen ihre Artgenossen zu stellen und riskieren dabei den Tod.

Alles ist bis hierhin vorbereitet und geplant. Aber jetzt brauchen wir deine Hilfe. Du bist die einzige, die uns helfen kann...

Die Gefangenen sind in einem anderen Gebäudekomplex eingeschlossen, der von Wachen beaufsichtigt wird. Die Wachen zu beseitigen wäre nicht das Problem, das erledigen unsere Saiyajinverbündeten.

Das Problem ist, die Türen sind in etwa so stark gesichert, wie die Eingangstür zu diesen Gemächern hier." 

Hugh machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und lies Skeije das gesagte verarbeiten. Sie sah geschockt aus, dann wieder ungläubig. 

Was hatte sie damit zu tun? Was sollte das alles? Warum immer sie??? Widerwillig schüttelte sie langsam ihren Kopf, das konnte, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

„Ich weiß, dass das alles unglaublich überraschend und schwierig für dich sein muss. Aber ich vertraue dir mit meinem ganzem Herzen. Spätestens, als du dich Nappa nicht ergeben hast, wusste ich, dass du die richtige bist. Die Auserwählte, die für unsere Sache alles bedeutet. Ich weiß, dass du stark bist. Du wirst uns nicht im Stich lassen.

Dennoch wünschte ich, ich könnte dir das alles ersparen. Ich weiß, deine Aufgabe ist schwer, besonders jetzt. Aber es geht einfach nicht anders.

Das Problem ist, uns fehlen die Codes zum öffnen der Türen. Die einzigen, die diese Codes besitzen sind der König und der Prinz. Skeije, du musst uns helfen, da ran zu kommen, nur deshalb bist du hier! Du bist die einzige, die stark genug wäre mit den Launen des Prinzen klar zu kommen. Du bist etwas besonderes, darum habe ich dich hier her geführt. Bitte, vergib mir, aber ich musste das tun.

Ich habe einige Fähigkeiten, die es mir möglich macht niedere Instinkte zu steuern oder zu beeinflussen."

„W ...was? Ihr habt mich hier her geführt? Das war alles geplant?", Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Wie hinterhältig. War dass alles unecht? Hatte Hugh auch ihre Gefühle beeinflusst? Oder die von Vegeta?

Hugh schien diese Frage an ihrem Gesicht abgelesen zu haben.

„Eure Gefühle sind echt. Es gibt Sachen die kann ich nicht kontrollieren!", sagte er lächelnd.

Skeije war noch immer erschüttert. Sie konnte das alles nicht glauben.

„Wenn du wieder aus deiner Trance erwachst, verwandle ich mich vor deinen Augen, als Beweis. Ich kann diese Form aber nicht lange halten, wenn ich meine Aura unterdrücke. Und ich muss sie unterdrücken, der Prinz könnte mich entdecken und dann wäre alles umsonst. Im Übrigen kann ich so mit dir kommunizieren, ohne dass Vegeta es hört, verstehst du? Außerdem sind meine mentalen Kräfte in dieser Gestalt stärker als in der menschlichen.

Leider haben wir nur diese Nacht. Jede Minute, die wir zaudern, erhöht das Risiko für die Gefangenen und unsere Leute. 

Darum muss ich jetzt leider eine Entscheidung von dir fordern. Nachdem du nun alle gehört hast, wirst du uns helfen?"

Eine schwierige Frage, welche die Sklavin nicht recht zu beantworten wusste. Sie schüttelte schließlich trotzig den Kopf.

Hugh stöhnte auf. War ja klar, dass es nicht so leicht ging, so einfach war sie nicht zu überzeugen, deswegen war sie ja schließlich auch hier. Er wurde wieder sehr ernst.

„Ein Junge von deinem Planeten ist dabei, er ist gerade mal 16 Jahre alt. Willst du sie alle sterben lassen?"

Das saß. Skeije war wieder voll bei der Sache.

„Du musst es tun, bitte Skeije! Es ist alles vorbereitet. Die Diener werden bei der nächsten Mahlzeit einen Krug Wein mit raufschicken. Ich gebe dir gleich ein Fläschchen mit einem Nervengift. Es wird Vegeta nicht töten, aber es wird ihn gefügig machen. Er wird in einen Trancezustand versinken und alle Fragen beantworten. Danach wird er wahrscheinlich 24 Stunden lang schlafen.

Du musst es in seinen Wein schütten, gib es ihm auf jeden Fall verdünnt, nicht pur! Schon ein viertel der Flüssigkeit wird reichen um ihn für lange Zeit in diesen Zustand zu versetzen.

Hast du alles verstanden?"

Skeije sah ihn noch immer ungläubig an, nickte dann aber widerstrebend.

„Gut, dann erwache!", sagte er noch, dann löste sich alles vor ihren Augen auf.

Sie saß auf dem Boden und starrte noch immer die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Sie blinzelte. Ein Traum? Was war passiert, war sie bewusstlos gewesen?

Das piepsen von Hugh holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er stand jetzt genau vor ihr und sah sie an. Dann begann er sich zu verändern, die Augen wurden blau, er wuchs, das Fell verschwand. Vor ihr Stand jetzt der Mann von gerade eben und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr auf zu helfen. Sie nahm an.

*Doch kein Traum*, stellte sie traurig fest.

Hugh drückte ihr dann eine kleine Flasche in die Hand, in der sich eine blutrote Flüssigkeit befand.

„Das Gift?", fragte sie. Er nickte.

„Es liegt in deiner Hand, Skeije!", sagte er noch und entfernte sich wieder von ihr

Kurzzeitig hielt er noch einmal inne.

„Wenn er eingeschlafen ist, komme ich wieder, dann öffnen wir gemeinsam die Tore. Du wirst frei sein, Skeije!", sagte er aufmunternd lächelnd und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Dann huschte die kleine Gestalt am Wannenrand entlang und versteckte sich in einem Regal, zwischen den Handtüchern.

Die Sklavin war nun vollends am Boden zerstört. Sie würde nicht glücklich werden und eine Horde, von freiheitsdurstigen Untergrundkämpfern hatte gerade sie gewählt um den Prinzen zu hintergehen.

Sie wollte das nicht, sie konnte das nicht! Sie konnte nicht den so hinterhältig betrügen, den sie doch so liebte. Gerade jetzt, als er ihr zu vertrauen schien. Warum gerade sie???

Alles geplant, abgekartet, alles, sogar, dass sie ihn traf. Sie fühlte sich so benutzt, eigentlich ein Grund gerade das nicht zu tun, was sie verlangten.

Andererseits hatten sie ihre ganze Hoffnung in sie gesteckt, sie hatte jetzt die Verantwortung. Wenn sie ihnen nicht half, würden viele sterben, auch ein Mensch. Wäre sie dann nicht so etwas wie eine Mörderin?

Ihre Gedanken schweiften hin und her, immer zwischen _Helfen und Betrügen_ und  _Nicht helfen und zur Mörderin werden._

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.

Letztendlich entschied sie sich schweren Herzens doch für eine Möglichkeit.

Nun stand sie nur noch vor einer Entscheidung, die aber eher klein zu der vorrangegangenen wirkte.

Durch welche Tür würde sie jetzt das Bad verlassen? Die linke führte in den Flur und die gerade aus direkt zu Vegeta. Sie lächelte, die Entscheidung war längst gefallen.

Sie legte sich ihr Handtuch über die Schultern und öffnete die Tür zu Vegetas Zimmer.


	11. Kapitel 11

Der Prinz stand am Fenster, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und dachte über das nach, was er gesagt hatte. Er überließ ihr die Entscheidung.

Vegeta grinste, sie hatte ihm wirklich total den Kopf verdreht, das sah er ein. Sie war schon etwas besonderes, diese Skeije.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich wieder. Würde sie kommen oder würde sie einen Rückzieher machen? Er würde ihre Entscheidung respektieren, obwohl ... obwohl er sich schon wünschte, sie würde den Mut aufbringen.

*Sie überlegt verdammt lange!*, dachte er und unterdrückte die aufkommende Nervosität.

Erstaunlich, er, der Prinz der Saiyajin, war nervös, wegen einer Frau, einer Menschenfrau.

Eigentlich konnte er sich ja nehmen, wonach es ihm verlangt. Eigentlich könnte er jetzt da rein gehen und sie einfach überrumpeln, aber irgendwie wollte er das nicht, etwas hielt ihn davon ab.

Es hatte einen ganz besonderen Reiz, dass jemand anderes die Fäden in der Hand hielt. Er grinste wieder.

Und plötzlich hörte er es, das Geräusch, was er sich die ganze Zeit erhofft hatte: die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich und nackte Füße berührten tapsend den Fußboden.

Skeije trat unsicher ein. Nur diese eine Nacht noch, dann wäre nichts mehr so, wie es war. Nur diese eine Nacht hatten sie, eine Nacht voller Liebe und Leidenschaft, ohne das störenden Wissen, dass sie noch etwas wichtiges zu tun hatte, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würden.

Sie wischte die unangenehmen Gedanken fort und lief auf den Prinzen zu. Er drehte sich nicht um. Zögernd streckte sie einen Arm aus und berührte seine nackte Schulter. Es schien, als würde er bei der Berührung zusammenzucken. Sein Schwanz jedoch zeige etwas anderes. Er schwang nervös hin und her, wie der eines jungen Hundes, der seinem Herrchen den geworfenen Ball zurückbringt.

Endlich drehte er sich um und sah ihr in die Augen. Er sah traurig und zugleich auch glücklich aus. Ein eigenartiges Bild, was so gar nicht zu passen schien. Skeije lächelte.

„Lass uns eine Nacht lang glücklich sein, mein Prinz.", sagte sie sanft und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. Er lächelte zurück, dann wurde er ernst.

„Wir haben nur diese eine Nacht, du und ich, nur diese eine Mondnacht. Danach wird wieder alles so sein, wie es war."

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte sie.

„Du willst es trotzdem tun?"

„Die Erinnerung an dich wird mich begleiten, wohin ich auch gehe. Ich bin zu egoistisch, um dich aufzugeben, selbst, wenn es nur für eine Nacht ist."

„Du bist so ... schön, so unglaublich schön. Ich ... ich kann dir das nicht antun."

„Du tust mich nichts an.", flüsterte die Sklavin, umarmte ihn und ließ ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhen. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss seine Nähe.

„Ich werde dich vergessen müssen, als ob  es dich nie gegeben hätte. Morgen wirst du wieder eine Sklavin unter Vielen sein. Verachtet und verlassen.", seine Stimme klang unnatürlich rau, als er sprach. 

Sie lächelte traurig, war froh, dass er nicht ihre feuchten Augen sah, als sie ihm antwortete.

„Es wird besser sein, du vergisst mich und ich werde zurück blicken, ohne Reue, ohne Bedauern. Nur diese eine Nacht, Vegeta. Nur diese wenigen, vergänglichen Stunden lang, will ich die Augen schließen und vergessen, wer wir sind ,und dass uns Welten trennen.", erwiderte sie mit erstaunlich fester Stimme.

Vegeta schloss die Augen und nahm Skeije in seine Arme, sie zitterte. Ihre Hand umschloss noch immer  das kleine Fläschchen. Sie drückte es so fest, dass es schon schmerzte.

Wieder dieses Gefühl der Ausweglosigkeit. 

„Ja.", flüsterte der Prinz und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Nach einiger Zeit, des stummen Einvernehmens der beiden, begann er langsam, sie rückwärts zu seinem Bett zu dirigieren.

Unauffällig ließ Skeije das Fläschchen neben das Bett gleiten. Er bemerkte es nicht, zu sehr damit beschäftigt sie zu küssen.

Als sie sich schließlich erschöpft in den Armen lagen, zog Vegeta Skeije noch näher zu sich und flüsterte „Ich liebe dich!", beinahe so leise, dass sie es nicht verstanden hätte. Aber dass hätte sie, selbst, wenn er nichts gesagt hätte. Sie wusste es.

Er sah ihr in die Augen, wartete auf eine Antwort, aber was er sah, sagte mehr als alle Worte der Welt. Ihre Augen waren feucht, ihre Stimme zu unsicher um etwas sagen zu können. Sie zitterte wieder, verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und atmete stoßweise.

Sanft, beinahe zärtlich umarmte er sie und strich ihr über das weiche Haar.

Es war fast unerträglich. So schön waren diese wenigen Momente und nun waren sie vorbei. Die Flasche lag noch immer unter dem Bett und wartete nur darauf endlich benutzt zu werden. Es gab kein zurück mehr, und sie bereute es nicht. Tapfer schluckte sie den Kloß herunter, wischte die Tränen ab und lächelte ihn an. Dann küsste sie ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass sie Hunger habe.

Vegeta grinste hämisch. 

„So? Hast du das?", erwiderte er frech. Dann kam etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Sein Magen stimmte Skeije zu. Jetzt grinste sie hämisch.

„Ja, und offensichtlich bin ich nicht die einzige!", sie lachte. Es war eigenartig. Sie hatte noch nicht ein einziges Mal richtig gelacht, seit sie hier war und jetzt, ausgerechnet jetzt lachte sie. Es war, als würde alle Anspannung endlich von ihr abfallen.

Vegeta grummelte vor sich hin und warf ihr dann ein siegessicheres Grinsen zu.

Bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnte fand sich Skeije auf dem Rücken wieder und der Prinz hielt sie in Schach.

„Dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen!", sagte er gespielt drohend und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. Skeije war nicht mehr fähig, zu lachen, bald war sie auch viel zu erschöpft um es zu tun.

Als der Gewinner dieses Spieles wieder von ihr abließ, war sie richtig fertig.

„Jetzt können wir essen!"

„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Prinz.", seufzte  sie glücklich.

Er rappelte sich auf und lief zu dem Terminal in seinem Schlafzimmer um das Essen zu „bestellen".

Skeije lief ihm hinterher und umarmte ihn von hinten. „Kannst du mir was zum Anziehen bringen lassen? Bitte!", raunte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Mh.", brummte er als Antwort. 

Als er fertig war drehte der Prinz sich um und grinste sie wieder neckisch an. 

„Was bekomme ich dafür?", fragte er hinterhältig grinsend. Eine einladende Geste von Skeije war die Antwort.

Als sie den Raum betrat, in dem sich wie immer das Essen befand, hatte sie wirklich hungrig. Ihr Magen knurrte nun laut und das Ziepen in ihrem Bauch machte ihr klar, dass sie eine Stärkung dringend nötig hatte.

Gierig nahm sie sich einige der Trauben und steckte sie sich in den Mund. 

Kleidung war auch da. Sie war von der gleichen Art, wie das letzte Mal, nur in rot. Sie lächelte. Auf der Erde war es in längst vergangenen Zeiten nur dem Hochadel erlaubt gewesen, rot zu tragen. Ob das hier auch so war?

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Karaffe mit dem Wein, die Hugh, wie angekündigt, organisiert hatte, und sie kehrte wieder in die traurige Realität zurück. Sofort sackten ihre Mundwinkel wieder herab. Jetzt war es also soweit, stellte sie resigniert fest.

Schnell lief sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer des Prinzen und holte das Fläschchen unter dem Bett hervor. Im Bad rauschte es noch, also stand Vegeta noch unter der Dusche.

*Hoffentlich hat er Hugh nicht entdeckt!*, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. *Aber dann hätte er sicher etwas gesagt.*

Mit zitternden Händen lief sie wieder hinaus und schob den Wagen mit dem Essen in das dafür vorgesehene Zimmer. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren die Speisen verteilt und sie musste nur noch den Wein einschenken.

Sie tat es ganz langsam, das schlechte Gewissen plagte sie, aber sie musste es tun. Wie ihr geheißen gab sie ¼ der Flüssigkeit aus dem Fläschchen dazu und rührte es mit einem Löffel um.

Das Resultat ließ sich sehen, der Wein hatte die Farbe nicht geändert und roch noch genauso wie vorher.

*Es wird schon schief gehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt meine Gefühle ausschalten...*

Sie seufzte traurig.

*Ach Vegeta .... ich hoffe, du kannst mir eines Tages verzeihen, dass ich dich so hintergehe. Aber wahrscheinlich hattest du doch Recht, Liebe ist eine Schwäche!*

Anschließend goss sie sich selbst Wein in ein Glas, vielleicht half es ja, etwas lockerer zu werden, den bohrenden Zweifel und das schmerzhaft in ihrem Herzen auflodernde schlechte Gewissen zu betäuben. Sie hoffte es inständig.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten kam ein frisch geduschter und angezogener Vegeta in das Esszimmer und begutachtete gierig seine Mahlzeit. Das war das, was er jetzt brauchte, viel Fleisch und Wein. Blitzschnell hatte er sich die ersten Hühnerkeulen geschnappt und beinahe genauso schnell bestanden sie nur noch aus kahlen Knochen.

Skeije lächelte, er war eben ein echter Saiyajin, auch mit deren schlechten Eigenschaften.

Den Blick nicht von ihrem Gegenüber und seinem Weinglas abwendend, machte sie sich über die Nudelähnlichen Teigstreifen in einer der Schüsseln her und begann das Obst in der großen Schale zu reduzieren.

Als sie satt war, beschloss sie, das hinterhältige Spiel schließlich zu beenden. Sie hob Vegeta gut sichtbar ihr Glas entgegen und deutete einen Tost an. Er tat es ihr gleich und leerte dann gierig sein Glas.

Skeije starrte ihn gebannt an. Das Gift zeigte nicht gleich seine Wirkung, aber nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte sie, wie zu blinzeln begann, sich am Tisch festhielt und leicht schwankend aufzustehen versuchte.

Einzelne Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über die Wangen der Sklavin. Er sah sie jetzt sowieso nicht mehr. Als er schließlich die Augen nach oben rollte und zusammenbrach konnte sie die Schluchzer nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Es ... es tut mir so leid, Vegeta.", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand sie auf, traute sich nicht, ihn anzusehen, und lief ins Badezimmer.

„Hugh, komm raus, er ist bewusstlos!", rief sie mit bebender Stimme. Ein kurzes Leuchten hinter der Trennwand, dann kam er hervor und sah sie bemitleidend an.

Sie war plötzlich wütend, wütend, dass sie es hatte tun müssen, dass sie sie fast schon damit erpresst hatten.

„Spar dir dein Mitleid!", fauchte sie ihn an. Seine Miene änderte sich nicht, als er weiter auf die weinende Frau zuging. Als er bei ihr war nahm er sie ohne Vorwarnung fest in seine Arme und streichelte ihr über das seidige Haar.

„Es tut mir leid, Skeije.", war das einzige, was er sagte, aber es klang so sanft, so verständnisvoll, dass sie ihm einfach nicht weiter böse sein konnte. Sie wehrte sich nicht und so verharrten die beiden für einige Minuten in dieser Position.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte gingen sie ins Esszimmer und Hugh begann Vegeta zu befragen.

Skeije hatte inzwischen den Kopf des Prinzen in ihrem Schoß gebettet und sah traurig auf ihn herab.

Hugh stellte zuerst einfache Fragen, um die Wirkung des Giftes zu testen. Er fragte zum Beispiel nach dem Namen des Prinzen und als Skeije die tonlos ausgesprochene Antwort hörte, zitterte sie wieder.

Endlich kam die Frage nach den Codes und als diese beendet war, verließ Hugh das Zimmer um den Terminal in Vegetas Arbeitszimmer zu starten.

Skeije strich Vegeta über seine warmen Wangen und nahm stumm Abschied.

Sie legte seinen Kopf auf eines der Kissen, was sie aus seinem Schlafzimmer mitgebracht hatte, und betrachtete ihn noch einmal genau. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen.

„Ich liebe dich, so sehr, dass es schon weh tut!", flüsterte sie und hauchte noch ein Küsschen auf seinen Mund.

Dann rannte sie aus dem Zimmer, verschoss die Tür und lief zu Hugh.

Er stand vorgebeugt über dem Terminal und schien konzentriert die einzelnen Symbole zu studieren. Als er Skeije bemerkte, sah er sie ratlos an.

„Weißt du, wie man hier ins Menu kommt? Dieses Terminal unterscheidet sich sehr von denen, die ich bisher gesehen habe."

Die Sklavin lächelte dünn. Sie erinnerte sich noch an eine Tastenkombination, die der Prinz immer zu Anfang eingegeben hatte.

Nach dem sie sich eingegeben hatte, dauerte es sicherlich eine halbe Stunde, bis sich endlich das richtige Programm gefunden hatten.

Beide waren viel zu beschäftigt, um den Prinzen zu bemerken, der sie mit maßloser Wut von der Tür aus  beobachtete.


	12. Kapitel 12

Hugh tippte beinahe hektisch die Zugangscodes und schließlich die Buchstabenkombination zum Öffnen der Tore ein. Irgendetwas störte ihn, er wusste nicht was es war, aber das Gefühl der Nervosität wurde immer stärker. Es war wie, als würde ein tierischer Instinkt in ihm erwachen und ihn vor einer Gefahr warnen. Der Formwandler ignorierte es, seine Gefühle waren im Moment unwichtig, die Gefangenen hatten Vorrang.

Als er die Eingabe noch einmal bestätigt hatte und ein grünes Licht in einer Ecke des Bildschirmes aufleuchtete, atmete er erleichtert aus. 

Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Ein seliges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er sich zu Skeije umdrehte. Sie lächelte nicht, schien ganz in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken zu sein. Nicht nur ihr Gesichtsausdruck, sondern auch die Wellen, die er von ihrem Geist empfangen konnte, zeigten, dass sie nicht glücklich war. Das schlechte Gewissen in ihr war wieder erwacht, quälte sie und hielt sie davon ab, sich mit ihm zu freuen. 

Hughs Freude über die erfolgreiche Befreiung der Sklaven wurde langsam gebremst. Zu welchem Preis? Natürlich war das Ergebnis, die Rettung so vieler junger Leute, die den Tod nicht verdienten, mehr als nur erfreulich, aber hatten sie damit nicht auch etwas zerstört?

Er fragte sich, was diese Ereignisse für Skeije zur Folge haben würden.

Er starrte sie wortlos an, nahm dann aber ihre fast unmerklich zitternde Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht. Die Sklavin sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du gerade über 800 Leben gerettet hast?", fragte er leise.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Was? So viele?"

Aber ihre Stimme passte nicht. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, enthusiastisch oder fröhlich zu klingen.

Hugh ignorierte den eigenartigen Klang in ihrer Stimme und die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer so traurig aussah.

„Du bist jetzt eine Heldin!", sagte er stolz und stemmte wie ein kleiner Junge, der seinen Freunden sein neustes Spielzeug zeigt, die Fäuste in die Hüften.

Skeije kam nicht mehr dazu zu reagieren, eine andere Stimme ließ das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren.

„Eine tote Heldin!", meinte die ihr so bekannte Stimme sarkastisch.

Skeije hatte sich recht schnell wieder gefangen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie war sie glücklich diese Stimme zu hören. Als sie sich zu Vegeta umdrehte, zierte ein weiches, wissendes Lächeln ihre Lippen. 

Jetzt würde sie also doch sterben. Naja, dann müsste sie nicht mit dem Wissen leben, den den sie liebte, hintergangen zu haben, ohne, dass er sich rächen konnte.

Vielleicht konnte sie es auch schaffen, ihm ihren Standpunkt zu erklären, aber nur vielleicht.

„Die Nacht war recht kurz, oder WEIB?"

Hugh war derjenige, der daraufhin als erster die Initiative ergriff. Alarmiert von dem heller werdenden Leuchten in Vegetas rechter Hand, stürzte er vor und stellte sich schützend zwischen den Prinzen und die Sklavin.

„Nein, Prinz, tut das nicht! Ich war es, der das alles getan hat! Skeije kann nichts dafür, ich habe sie gezwungen, euch zu hintergehen. Ich habe sie erst gestern Abend, als sie allein im Bad war, eingeweiht, sie wusste nichts davon!!! Tötet mich, aber lasst sie leben, bitte!", rief er mit vor Verzweiflung bebender Stimme.

„Sie ist kein Kind mehr! Das Weib kann für sich selbst entscheiden. Geh zur Seite, mit dir beschäftige ich mich später noch.", knurrte Vegeta und richtete seine Handfläche nun in Richtung Skeije.

„Er hat Recht, Hugh, geh bitte weg! Das hier geht dich jetzt nichts mehr an. Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir, verstanden?", erklang jetzt Skeijes ungewöhnlich entschlossene Stimme hinter ihm und er fühlte sich plötzlich unsanft zu Seite geschoben.

Etwas irritiert sah er auf die Sklavin an, gab aber noch nicht auf.

„Wenn du uns jetzt tötest, hast du nichts gekonnt. Die Gefangenen sind befreit und du kannst nichts mehr dagegen tun. Los, tu' es schon! Aber es wird dir nichts bringen, außer deinen Rachedurst zu stillen!", rief er mutig dem wütenden Saiyajin entgegen.

*Allmählich geht mir der Typ echt auf die Nerven*, dachte Vegeta und überlegte nun ernsthaft, ob er nicht zuerst das Plappermaul pulverisieren sollte.

„Bitte Hugh, sei still! Ich sagte doch, dass dich das nichts mehr angeht.", versuchte nun Skeije den Formwandler zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Vegeta hatte inzwischen einige Schritte auf die Beiden zu gemacht und versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wenn ihn nicht der Grund für ihr Handeln interessieren würde, wäre sie längst tot. Aber er konnte sie nicht einfach so töten, auch wenn er es wollte, um den Schmerz zu lindern, die Wunde zu heilen, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte.

Wie konnte sie das nur tun??? Sie, die einzige, der er jemals etwas anderes als Kälte gezeigt hatte ... nach alldem, was sie in den letzten Tagen geteilt hatten.

Er verstand es einfach nicht. Es war, als liefe alles im Kreis, die Gefühle, die sie ihm gezeigt hatte, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, was sie ... getan hatte und jetzt das, was alldem total widersprach. Ja, wie eine Spirale, die sich immer schneller drehte und den Zuschauer zum Wahnsinn triebt, weil er kein Ende entdeckte. Er hoffte zu erfahren, warum sie das tat, deshalb lebte sie noch, nur deshalb, um die Spirale zu stoppen und ihm das Ende zu zeigen.

„Geh!", sagte er plötzlich zu Hugh und deutete mit seinem Finger auf die Tür.

„Mit dir beschäftige ich mich später. Du brauchst nicht versuchen zu fliehen, ich finde dich!!!", grollte der Prinz und zeigte noch einmal energisch in Richtung Ausgang.

„Aber ... aber... nein, ich lasse Skeije nicht allein!", meinte Hugh und stellte sich wieder vor die Sklavin.

„Nein Hugh. Geh. Bitte!", sagte sie ruhig und sah ihn flehend an. Es half. Er warf Skeije noch einmal einen fragenden Blick zu und lief dann an Vegeta vorbei nach draußen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schloss dieser die Tür und sah nun Skeije strafend an. Der kleine Kiblast war verschunden.

Es folgten einige Minuten der Stille, in denen sich die Beiden nur stumm ansahen.

„Warum?", fragte er schließlich, beinahe flüsternd.

Skeije lächelte.

„Stell dir vor, du wirst vor ein Ultimatum gestellt. Entweder, du hintergehst mich und rettest 800 deines Volkes, oder du hintergehst mich nicht und machst dich schuldig, sie wissentlich sterben zu lassen, zum Mörder am eigenen Volk zu werden. Hättest du dich für mich entschieden oder für dein Volk?", begann sie leise.

Vegeta war verwirrt. Ja, wie würde er entscheiden? Er wusste es nicht. Doch, er würde einen Mittelweg suchen.

„Du hättest mich fragen können! Ich bin kein Monster, das weißt du!", antwortete er.

Stimmt, sie hätte ihn fragen können. Ein neues Gefühl keimte in Vegeta auf. Schmerz. Vertraute sie ihm denn so wenig?

Aber sie lächelte noch immer.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Du bist der einzige Saiyajin hier, der mir nicht als Monster gegenüber getreten ist. Aber du bist der Prinz dieses Volkes. Es wäre doch verwerflich gewesen, wenn gerade du, der kühle, gefühllose Prinz, die Gefangenen befreit hättest. 

Du hättest mir nicht geholfen. Oder? Hättest du das? Es ist gerade deine Ehrenhaftigkeit, die ich so an dir schätze. Diese Ehrenhaftigkeit bedeutet aber gleichzeitig, dass du treu und loyal gegenüber deinem Volk und seinen Gesetzen und Traditionen sein musst. Du, Vegeta, hättest niemals deine Leute hintergangen, auch nicht für mich."

Er überlegte. Nein, das hätte er sicherlich nicht. 

Skeije schien die Antwort an seinem Gesicht ablesen zu können.

„Verstehst du jetzt? Ich konnte nicht so viele Leben von deiner Entscheidung abhängig machen. Es tut mir leid. Ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass ihr so viele junge Leute nur zu eurem Vergnügen umbringen lasst. Nur, damit dein Volk zu diesem Fest etwas zu lachen hat, sich an den Schmerzen anderen ergötzen  und im Blut Unschuldiger baden kann. Verstehst du mich, Vegeta?"

Ja, er verstand. Er konnte nachvollziehen, warum sie es getan hatte, aber nicht verzeihen.

„Ich habe das nicht für mich getan. Ich habe es für sie getan. Unter den Gefangenen war ein Mensch. Er ist beinahe noch ein Kind. Ich konnte das einfach nicht zulassen.", fügte sie leise hinzu. Noch immer sah sie ihm in die Augen, suchte nach einer Regung, einer Reaktion, irgendetwas, was ihr sagen konnte, was er dachte. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb hart. Es hatte also nichts gebracht. Sie seufzte.

„Jetzt hast du deine Antwort. Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan. Jetzt ist es deine Pflicht, mich zu töten."

Da, eine Regung! Sie konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Er legte seinen Kopf schief, der Ausdruck von Schmerz in seinen Augen. Nur sie durfte ihn sehen.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte er schließlich leise und sah sie prüfend an.

Skeije lächelte. Ein sanftes, glückliches Lächeln. Sie fühlte, wie der Kloß in ihrem Hals wieder wuchs, ihr bald die Stimme nehmen würde.

„Ja, so sehr, dass es weh tut, wenn ich an dich denke. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dich hintergehen musste, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dich nie wieder berühren darf, dass ich nie wieder deine Gefühle sehen darf, dann zerreißt es mir das Herz. Ja, ich liebe dich, so sehr, dass es weh tut."

Jetzt war es raus, das was sie ihm vor Stunden nicht hatte sagen können, weil ihre Stimme versagt hatte. Jetzt war es raus und sie war froh, dass sie es ihm noch hatte sagen können.

Jetzt kamen auch endlich die Tränen, nur wenige zwar, aber sie kamen. 

Vegeta stand noch immer so da, regte sich nicht und sah sie ungläubig an.

Sie liebte ihn also. Endlich begriff er. Das, was er schon immer insgeheim gewusst hatte, nun erfuhr er es am eigenen Leib. Es gab eben wichtigere Sachen, als Liebe oder Gefühle, nicht nur für ihn war das so. In bestimmten Situationen musste Prioritäten gesetzt werden. Und das hatte sie getan. In gewisser Weise war er sogar ein bisschen stolz auf sie. 

Skeije war stark genug, ihre eigenen Gefühle zurück zu stellen und anderen Dingen den Vorrang zu geben.

Ja, jetzt verstand er. Zögernd ging er einige Schritte auf sie zu und zog sie zu sich, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Er sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen und wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Mit der Hand, in der noch vor Minuten die tödliche Energie aufgeflackert hatte, wischte er ihr jetzt die Tränen von den Wangen.

Dann ergriff er ihre linke Hand und fand, was er suchte. Noch immer umklammerte sie das Fläschchen mit dem Gift. Er lächelte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Dann nahm er das Fläschchen und schraubte es auf.

Alarmiert starrte die Sklavin ihn an. Was hatte er jetzt vor.

„Geh!", sagte der Prinz.

Sie verstand nicht. Was sollte das. Dann begriff sie.

„NEIN!!!", rief sie noch, aber es war zu spät. Vegeta hatte die Öffnung schon an seine Lippen gelegt und innerhalb kürzester zeit war das Fläschchen leer.

Er röchelte. Das Zeug brannte furchtbar, es war ihm, als fräße es sich in seine Speiseröhre und verbrannte ihn von innen. Mit einen Mal überkam ihn eine wahnsinnige Müdigkeit. Seine Beine knickten ein und er fand sich auf dem Boden wider.

„Du Idiot!", schluchzte Skeije vorwurfsvoll. „Das Zeug bring dich um!!!"

„So ... so schnell bringt mich nichts um.", flüsterte er mit schwerer Zunge. Die Augen konnte er schon nicht mehr offen halten, aber er fühlte, dass sein Kopf gehoben und auf etwas weichem gebettet wurde.

„Wie konntest du das tun? Du bist so ein Dummkopf! Die Dosis ist tödlich!", flüsterte die Sklavin.

„Nein. Ich bin nicht so schwach. Ver ... vertrau' mir, okay? Geh... bitte.", dann war alles schwarz.

Skeije sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Sie wollte nicht, dass er starb!!!

Inzwischen war Hugh ins Zimmer gestürzt. Er hatte ihren Schrei gehört und war in Panik geraten. Aus Angst, ihr könnte etwas passiert sein, war er zurück gerannt und starrte nun fassungslos auf den leblosen Körper des Prinzen.

„Was ...?", fragte er nur und sah zu Skeije, die ihre Stirn an die des Prinzen presste.

Schließlich sah sie zu ihm auf und sagte nur tonlos, dass Vegeta das Gift ausgetrunken hatte. Pur!

Ja, er hatte es getrunken, um ihr die Flucht zu ermöglichen. So musste er sie für ihren Verrat nicht töten und er verlor sein Gesicht nicht. Gift, eindeutig eine Waffe, gegen die sogar der Prinz der Saiyajin nicht ankam.

Hugh lächelte. Der Prinz war also doch nicht so grausam. Er konnte Gefühle entwickeln.

„Komm, Skeije. Er hat dir das Leben gerettet und ermöglicht uns die Flucht. Nimm sein Geschenk an, und respektiere sein Opfer. Wir müssen gehen, sonst hat er das Gift umsonst getrunken.

Er ist stark, er wird nicht daran sterben. Überleg doch, wie schnell er aufgewacht ist! Er wird sich nicht von diesem Gift unterkriegen lassen. Vertrau ihm, Skeije!", meinte der Formwandler sanft.

Skeije sah ihn erst ungläubig an, lächelte dann aber traurig.

„Ja, ich vertraue dir!", sagte sie schließlich und drückte Vegeta einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie noch, bevor sie aufstand und Hugh nach draußen folgte. 

Als sie am Schlosstor ankamen, blieb Skeije noch einmal stehen und sah nach oben. 

*Das letzte Mal, dass ich die Mauern von innen sehe. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich glaube, ich werde sie vermissen!*, dachte sie, bevor sie Hugh folgte. Der unterhielt sich gerade mit einer der Wachen und zeigte plötzlich auf Skeije.

Als sie neben ihm stand legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, lächelte die Wache stolz an und sagte, „Das ist sie!".

Die Wache grinste Skeije an, neigte seinen Kopf  ein Stück nach vorne und verbeugte sich schließlich.

„Mein Name ist Bardock. Willkommen bei „Mondnacht"!"

„Mondnacht?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Jede Organisation braucht doch einen Namen, oder?", grinste Hugh.

*Mondnacht also ...*, sie lächelte. *Sehr passend!*


	13. Epilog

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, die Luft war klar und der Himmel war strahlend blau. Erst von einer halben Stunde war die Sonne aufgegangen doch es herrschte schon reger Verkehr um das Schloss herum.

Heute war der Tag, an dem der Prinz um den Thron kämpfte. Wie jedes mal gab es am Morgen vor der Krönung den traditionellen Kampf zwischen Vater und Sohn. Natürlich würde der Prinz gewinnen, aber es war jedes mal aufs neue spannend dabei zu zu sehen.

Eigentlich war diese Tradition aus einem uralten, unantastbaren Gesetz heraus entstanden:

Derjenige, dem es gelang in einem fairen Kampf den König zu besiegen, erhält mit sofortiger Wirkung den Thron. Eigentlich ein Gesetz, was die Sicherheit des Volkes garantieren sollte, denn mit einem starken König an der Spitze galt es als unbesiegbar.

Mit den Jahrhunderten hatte es aber nie wieder jemand gewagt, den König herauszufordern, die Erben des letzten erfolgreichen Herausforderers waren stark, sehr stark! So wurde der Thron also an die Söhne weitergereicht. Das Gesetz wurde jedoch nicht aufgegeben, jeder Prinz muss seinen Vater in einem fairen Kampf besiegen, um den Thron zu besteigen.

Nun war es wieder so weit. In einer tiefen, großen Mulde, die seit Jahrhunderten als Kampfplatz genutzt wurde, war ein quadratischer Kampfring aufgebaut. Mit etwas Abstand war um ihn herum eine flache Mauer errichtet worden, die verhindern sollte, dass jemand unerlaubt den Ring betrat.

Hinter eben dieser Mauer standen dicht gedrängt die Saiyajins, gespannt darauf wartend, ob sich der Prinz als würdiger König erweisen würde.

Vegeta lief zielstrebig auf den Ring zu. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Untertanen auf sich, wie sie ihn bewundernd ansahen und hofften, dass der Kampf zu seinen Gunsten ausging. 

Wie töricht! Natürlich würde er gewinnen. Sein Vater war zwar stark, aber nicht so stark wie Vegeta.

Er war konzentriert, aber nicht konzentriert genug, um nicht die Aura zu bemerken, die er so gut kannte. Unter Millionen würde er sie wieder erkennen. 

*Du bist also hier! Wie dumm von dir! Aber du warst noch nie sonderlich ängstlich, Skeije.*

Er schob die Gedanken bei Seite und versuchte nur an den Kampf zu denken.

Lautes Gebrüll war zu hören, als der König und dessen Sohn, Vegeta, von verschiedenen Seiten den Ring betraten. Die Regeln waren klar. Wer den Boden außerhalb berührte, hatte verloren. Einschränkungen gab es nicht. Es war erlaubt, den Gegner zu töten oder zu verstümmeln. Was zählte war der Sieg.

Der Prinz schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um störende Gedanken daraus zu verbannen und die Anspannung in ihm zu lösen. Es gelang. Kampflustig starrte er in die Augen seines Vaters.

Als die Kontrahenten in Angriffsstellung gingen, wurde es totenstill.

Nur einer hatte große Schwierigkeiten , ruhig zu bleiben. Er begriff nicht ganz, was das alles sollte. Viel lieber würde er jetzt mit seinem Freund Kakarott kämpfen, oder mit seinem Mentor trainieren. Außerdem war es noch so früh, die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen. 

Er gähnte. Wie langweilig das doch alles war.

Endlich regte sich unten etwas, der Kampf hatte begonnen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete er die beiden Gegner, wie sie sich blitzschnell durch die Luft bewegten und sich gegenseitig Schläge und Tritte verabreichten. Der eine von den beiden war eindeutig besser. 

*Der ohne Bart gewinnt!*, dachte er und tippte jetzt den Mann an, auf dessen Schultern er saß.

„Du! Warum mussten wir uns denn verkleiden?", fragte er flüsternd.

„Damit uns keiner erkennt, Kleiner.", antwortete der Gefragte gereizt und zog seine Kapuze noch weiter ins Gesicht.

Er war strickt gegen diese Aktion gewesen, aber Skeije hatte ihren eigenen Kopf. Sie hatte sich mal wieder durchgesetzt und ihn und ihren Sohn zu diesem Turnier geschleppt.

Ja, manchmal gab es Momente, in denen er nicht so froh über Skeijes Stärke war, und dieser war eindeutig einer davon.

Andererseits hatte sie ja Recht, es war ganz gut, wenn der Kleine seinen Vater einmal zu sehen bekam.

Hugh seufzte.

Bis jetzt war nicht alles so gelaufen, wie er sich das gewünscht hatte. Skeije hatte zwar einen Sohn geboren, und er war auch überdurchschnittlich stark für sein Alter, aber der Knirps war auch genauso dickköpfig wie seine Mutter.

Die einzigen, von denen er sich etwas sagen ließ, waren Skeije, Bardock und Kakarott.  

Er war der geborene Anführer, eine sehr gute Eigenschaft, wenn er eines Tages im Namen der Revolution den Thron übernehmen sollte.

Trotzdem wünschte sich Hugh, dass er ihm auch etwas mehr Respekt entgegen bringen würde.

*Naja, man kann nicht alles haben!*, dachte er.

Ein weiteres Problem war das Aussehen des Jungen. Er war seinem Vater so ähnlich, dass es gefährlich war, in der Öffentlichkeit mit ihm aufzukreuzen. Der Junge sah fast genauso aus wie Vegeta. Es gab nur einen Unterschied, der ihn aber sofort als Mischling entlarvte. Seine Augen, sie waren grün, wie die seiner Mutter.

Um die Gefahr für den Kleinen zu mindern hatte Skeije ihm einige Tage zuvor die Haare gekürzt. Mit seiner Turmfrisur wäre es auch nicht möglich gewesen ihm eine Kapuze über den Kopf zu stülpen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen.

Er musste grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie der Knirps geschrieen hatte, als seine Mutter seine königliche Mähne stutzte.

„Mama? Mama, warum sind wir hier? Und wer sind die?", flüsterte der kleine Junge jetzt.

Eine vermummte Person neben Hugh  drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an. Ihre grünen Augen waren traurig, aber entschlossen. Sie war hübsch, seine Mama, wie sie so dastand, die langen lila Haare unter der Kapuze versteckt, die Arme verschränkt und lächelnd.

„Ich wollte, dass du deinen Vater siehst, mein Schatz. Rate mal, wer es ist!" antwortete sie.

„Mh, die die kämpfen haben genau solche Haare wie ich. Der ohne Bart?" fragte er gespannt.

„Genau, der ohne Bart ist dein Vater. Er ist der Prinz, weißt du? Und heute kämpft er mit seinem Vater um den Thron."

„Echt? Toll, ich habe einen ganz starken Papa!!! Dann bin ich ja auch ein Prinz!", freute sich der Kleine.

„Ja, das stimmt. Und eines Tages wirst du dort unten stehen und gegen ihn antreten, wie es sich für einen Prinzen gehört.", meldete sich Hugh zu Wort und tätschelte die Beine des kleinen Jungen. 

„Jaaaa, das wird ein Spaß!" lachte der Kleine.

ENDE

Jaaa, jetzt bin ich fertig. 

Schade eigentlich, ich habe wirklich viel Spaß an Mondnacht gehabt. Aber alles hat einmal ein Ende ... *schnief*

Ich bedanke mich natürlich bei denen, die mir fleißig Kommentare geschrieben haben.

*****verbeug* *euch alle ganz doll knuddel*

Und nicht zuletzt bedanke ich mich auch bei Ravana für ihre Hilfe!!! *dich ganz feste drück*

So, genug mit diesem sentimentalen Gesülze!! *Taschentuch wegpack*

Ich wünsche mir natürlich auch für den letzten Teil Kommentare von euch. Erpressen kann ich euch ja nicht mehr, deswegen bitte ich euch einfach nur darum.

Ciao, eure Peppi

*wink*


End file.
